


Heart of Gold, Heart of Love

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Developing Relationship, Dragon Sickness, Goldsickness, Kidnapping, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Gold sickness is not a once and done condition. It comes back if not watched. Be warned: the one who watches a king cannot have a heart of gold.Burglars, however, are recommended.Final edit finished 12/21/20. Fanart links have been added!
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 235
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes at the beginning of each chapter are mine, not Tolkien's. They started the framework for this story.
> 
> Also note that I'm using the term 'heart of gold' in a more literal sense here (so a 24 carat muscle). I believe Bilbo would understand where I get this.

_Do not use your strength against your people. Your people are your strength. --Durin the Deathless_

Thorin felt the warm rain caress his face. He smiled. All would be well, he knew. His people would be fine. The thirteen of the Company would be home once more. And the call to friends and family from the thirteen would be answered.

Fili would need to be watched, however. Thorin wished he could pull Balin aside to tell him this. His nephew would have to be guarded against goldsickness. For it should never be taken lightly. That enemy had the ability to overtake and kill before you knew you were under siege. Thorin knew this well. His soul still bore scars from its malice.

The King let that thought go in the next moment. Balin was wise, he would know of the danger. Thorin needed to concentrate elsewhere. Right now, letting the rain wash down his face was his most important task. Because it reminded him of his purpose here, and what he had accomplished.

He had returned a home to his people.

Thorin knew it would be appreciated. Ori would now have a library. Dori could replace all the tapestries that Smaug burnt or let rot. Dwalin would have people to guard over. Balin could advise everyone. And the rest would find their places once their families came from Ered Luin.

The result would be glorious. Erebor would return to the bustling city he knew as a child.

And Bilbo Baggins? He could go back to the Shire and plant his acorn. He could be safe and warm and protected. Thorin thought this was best. Because his burglar deserved to be protected after all that he accomplished for the dwarves. Bilbo's home was most likely calling him back. He hoped Tharkun or even the elves would see that the hobbit returned there safely. Thorin wanted that more than anything. It transcended his mistrust of the bigger beings.

The King needed Bilbo to be safe. For Bilbo had nearly been stripped of his life by Thorin's own hands.

\----

Thorin hadn't known that his mind was being usurped. It had been subtle at first.

Greed had started with logic. He knew he had been right to hold onto all their resources. They had come with so little. That fact had made every piece of armor, every stone in the walls more precious. But he knew now that it hadn't been need that had called to him. It had been the dragon's lust.

Thorin had been awed by the sight of the treasure hoard. Who wouldn't be? He began to think of how he could use it to improve the lives of his nephews, the Company, himself. The thought felt good, right. He could use the gold. He could keep the gold for their safety and comfort.

Each step he took reminded him that keeping the gold would help him keep his people well. It would keep the peace. Without it, they would be lost.

The gold whispered this to him at first. But it got louder and stingier at every step. It began to drown out his own thoughts. He couldn't think of using the gold. It demanded that he gaze at its splendor and protect it from all who were unworthy. Of course, he obeyed. For it was his gold, was it not?

The call of the gold was unbreakable. Unless the hobbit was nearby. Then the voice in his head receded. For a short time.

It receded enough while they were exploring the armory for Thorin's mind to remind him that Bilbo was not a Dwarrow, and therefore more vulnerable during any battle. The hobbit needed to be protected. There was a reverent feeling in Thorin's mind when he handed Bilbo the mithril shirt. Oddly, it wasn't for the treasure he held with his fingers. It was for the bright eyes that looked at him in wonderment.

Protecting Yavanna's child was worth the mithril in his hands, especially if the burglar kept looking at him as if he were a mushroom (or something equally as valuable to one who didn't think of worth in gems and metals).

Thorin didn't know why he wanted Bilbo's regard more than he wanted gold at that moment. He didn't have a chance to consider it, though he should have, especially later. When his first accusations of betrayal were met with an acorn. A seedling for an oak tree. One that Bilbo expressed a desire to have with him always.

Before he could understand the hobbit's soft words, the gold inside the mountain overpowered Thorin's good sense. So when the burglar confessed to the crime that the King had nearly accused everyone in the company of, theft of the Arkenstone, there was no room for explanation. Thorin would accept no reason.

That lack of acceptance nearly created a bigger crime, one against Yavanna. For Thorin almost destroyed his gift from the Green Lady. He hadn't realized the value of the jewel he had been given, not until the rain that washed his face had started to fall. But he now knew it was worth more than Erebor itself.

Oh, the guilt and shame he felt at nearly losing the hobbit's regard and almost taking him away from the world made Thorin shiver slightly on the ice.

He knew there was a price to pay for his crime, however, so he let his thoughts turn to his actions at the ramparts.

Bilbo had feared for his life as he was suspended in the air. He had smelled of it. He had babbled his apologies and had pleaded for forgiveness. Forgiveness that Thorin hadn't been willing to give at the time. It had taken the calmness of a wizard and a stare into frightened green eyes for the gold to loosen its hold on him. It hadn't given ground inside him easily.

In fact, once Thorin had let the hobbit back onto solid ground, the gold had yanked him back under its spell. But a seed had been planted within him, like the acorn hidden in Bilbo's pocket. For before the hobbit had run off to be with Tharkun, he had cried. Bilbo had shed tears as he stared at the King Under the Mountain. In that moment, he hadn't looked scared. He had looked like he was in mourning.

That thought stayed with Thorin as he went inside and became entranced by the floor of the Great Hall. The floor of gold. But as it tried to pull at him, so did the green eyes in his memory.

The green eyes reminded him of home and of his people. They encouraged him to go to them. So he looked away from the floor. The gold tried to pull him back.

This time he fought it with all his might. He knew now that the gold would not bring him peace. It would bring him war. It would drown him in its deceptive light until he was not a leader, but a puppet, like his grandfather had become. He needed to lead his people. They depended on him. 

So he whispered to himself. He called to Mahal and pleaded with Yavanna to remind himself of the truth they had created within him. He was not a gem, as many leaders deemed themselves. He was a foundation stone upon which the new kingdom of Erebor would be built. He needed to create the peace his people craved.

But the gold tried to swallow him up, even as he took a step to leave the Great Hall. It pulled him down into itself. It would not let go...until he thought of an acorn. The one in the palm of a small but no longer delicate hand.

I want to be that oak, Thorin thought to himself. I want to be part of those memories that he treasures.

He knew he would not be if he was buried in gold. If his heart turned to gold.

So he focused on that acorn and the green eyes that had called to him in their sadness. He wanted them to have a light in them, even in their pain. For Thorin knew he could not prevent pain. But he could give hope.

Thorin could defend his home and his people. His Company.

The gold was meaningless without them.

So he took a step. Then another. He shed his cloak and his crown. The gold screamed but he ignored it. He shed the trappings of state and became, once again, the leader of his people.

Then he ran, gathering his brothers around him as he charged.

\----

The battle had been fought and won. The price for victory was being paid now. In the rain, in the tears that his friend shed.

Thorin had known his life was forfeit as he fought the Defiler. He could not let the orc win. Too many depended on his victory over evil. But the only way to win was to sacrifice himself.

He didn't hesitate. His people would know peace. He would find his own in the Halls of the Ancestors.

But not before he gave Yavanna's child a piece of himself to take back to the Shire.

'Bilbo, do not mourn me. Celebrate your peace. Sit in your armchair, read your books, and watch your oak grow,' Thorin's heart murmured as its beats slowed. 'You have earned it, my friend.'

He choked on the words as he spoke his thoughts aloud. Mahal was calling him. He did not have much time. He used each moment of it to gather more of Bilbo's tears. For he knew they would sustain him as he waited for his brethren in the Halls of the Ancestors. He then appealed to Yavanna to let him know when she called his burglar to her garden.

Then Thorin Oakenshield gave himself up to his creator.

His burglar, however, stole him back. With a touch of the Elvenking and a heart that gold could not ruin.

Bilbo swore it was for Erebor, when Thranduil asked. The Elvenking accepted that with unusual grace, for he had seen what Erebor's King meant to his people.

Gandalf, however, knew differently.

For the heart that beat within the King Under the Mountain had restarted that night with a different tune. A familiar tune. One that spoke of handkerchiefs and flowers, warm fires and good books. 

It would take time, and battles of the mind for the tune to strengthen the King's heart. But if anyone could win those battles, it would be Bilbo Baggins.

Now the wizard just had to convince the hobbit that those battles were worth risking his own heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_A heart of gold does not beat, a heart of love does not stop. --Belladonna Took Baggins_

Bilbo sat at Thorin's side, shaking as he scrubbed his face. The nightmare had been too real, too close. It had been so close that he took a moment to just stare at the rise and fall of Thorin's chest before he hopped off the stool to find out who had woken him by calling his name.

"Bilbo? Oh, there you are," Gandalf said with a kind smile as he spotted the hobbit coming out of the healer's tent.

"He needed to be watched," Bilbo said quietly as he carefully adjusted the tent flap to let the morning sun fall near the unconscious King. "I said that I would do it. Everyone else has so many other duties now. But I've fulfilled mine."

Gandalf nodded in understanding. But the wizard knew there was more to the hobbit's whereabouts than he said. Bilbo felt responsible for Thorin. He had for awhile now. It was often so when one pulled a life back from the brink of oblivion. "He was lucky that you were able to call to Thranduil so quickly. Or he and his nephews would be gone, instead of on this side of death's door."

"I don't know how the Elvenking heard me above all the racket. But I'm glad he did." Bilbo sighed as he gazed up at Gandalf. "I hope it was enough. Thranduil said he could only heal some of Thorin's wounds."

"The rest is on Thorin now. Perhaps you can encourage him to stay with us." Gandalf's eyes twinkled as he laid a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Of course, I'll tell him about all the plans the dwarves are making so the mountain can be a kingdom again. That should entice him to stay," Bilbo said with a tired smile.

Gandalf crouched down to better examine the hobbit. The wizard did not like the look about him. It spoke of defeat as well as weariness. It was as if the hobbit didn't understand that he had succeeded in his quest to keep the King alive.

This was not an unexpected development, but it was not to be taken lightly. Bilbo needed some time for his own recovery before he could take on the Durin curse, the wizard thought. The hobbit could not share strength if he had little of it. So Gandalf prodded gently, "Do tell him about the quiet times as well. We do not know what dreams pull at him during the healing sleep. Sometimes the calm helps the sleeper awaken."

Bilbo looked back into the shadowed tent. "You may be right. He hasn't had much calm."

"No he has not. But he will need it. The line of Durin are fine rulers, but they can fall to ruin without aid. That sense of calm may be the aid Thorin will need in the years to come, if he is to keep the crown that is waiting for him." Gandalf led Bilbo over to a tree stump and moved aside slightly as Bombur handed the hobbit a bowl of soup. "So you will need to keep up your strength to help him when he needs it," the wizard continued as he sat next to Bilbo.

"Gandalf, I can't stay here. I need to go back to the Shire," Bilbo sighed as he realized the wizard expected him to give Thorin that calm. He shook his head and started to eat his soup.

"More than the dwarves need you?" Gandalf looked into the healing tent pointedly. "A King has his pride. It can be difficult or dangerous for him to show weakness to those he rules. Being watched by another, however, may serve him and still leave that pride intact."

The hobbit stared at Gandalf, trying to make sense of his words. After a moment of imagining Thorin as the King he really was, they began to become clear. "You want me to watch him for goldsickness. I can't go through that again, Gandalf! He nearly killed me!" Bilbo shuddered. "I know it wasn't his fault, not really. But the gold changed him in a way that was frightening, even before he nearly threw me off the mountain. When I looked at him, it was as if Smaug was looking back at me."

"In a way, the dragon _was_ looking back at you." The wizard said as he prepared his pipe. "The gold is tainted by the beast. I have been attempting the remove Smaug's influence from the gold and the halls. But I can only do so much. And my magic will only slow the gold's enticement to Thorin. That's why he will need you."

"Well, if you can't stop the goldsickness from taking Thorin, then what am I supposed to do? I'm not a wizard." Bilbo glared up at Gandalf before slurping another spoonful.

"But you are a burglar.."

"Former burglar," Bilbo huffed.

Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, yes. And you have sharp eyes and a sharp mind. So you will be able to steal him back when the gold tries to take him."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" The hobbit had no time or patience for the wizard's riddles. 

"Why, offer him something more precious than gold, of course." The wizard looked at Bilbo calmly, as if the solution was obvious and Bilbo was more than capable of using it.

"To a dwarf? There's nothing more precious than gold or jewels." But even as Bilbo said it, he leaned back in thought. Dwarves, or at least the Company, were a loyal and protective lot. They seemed to find Thorin more important than the treasure hoard. Perhaps...but no...

"And I have to go back to the Shire!" As much as he wanted a place in Erebor, he feared staying in many ways. His life could be in danger, or something worse might occur...

Gandalf gave Bilbo a disgruntled glance. He prepared to point out that Bilbo was more alive here than he had been in the Shire, when a hoarse yell sounded from inside the healing tent.

The King Under the Mountain was awake.

\----

Bilbo rushed into the tent to find Thorin gasping and looking around frantically. "Kili! Fili! Bilbo!" he cried weakly, trying to sit up.

"They're here. They're on the other side of the tent," the hobbit murmured soothingly as he coaxed the King to lay still. "Oin is hopeful that they will recover. But they need to rest. As do you."

Thorin focused blearily on Bilbo. The hobbit's mere presence brought a smile to his lips. The smile turned to a frown quickly, however. Had nobody cared for the being in front of him? The King could see circles under Bilbo's eyes, even in the dim tent. "And what of your rest, Master Burglar?" 

"Now that you're back with us, I'll sleep when you rest." Bilbo focused on Thorin's covered chest, trying not to remember the size of the wound under the bandages. "But wake me if you need something. You are not to be moving around."

For a moment, the King's stubbornness tried to assert itself. He was more than capable of taking care of himself! Then he saw the fright in his burglar's eyes as they stared at his chest. It was then he realized that what he had felt on Ravenhill was truth. He had been less than a step from Mahal's door last night.

Thorin reached for Bilbo's arm to ease his fear. "I will ask. I promise."

Bilbo nodded just as Dain entered the tent.

"Cousin, you're awake!" The leader from the Iron Hills boomed as he walked over to Thorin's cot. Thorin smiled up at the other Dwarrow. "Of course. I can't have you taking my mountain from me."

Bilbo cringed as Dain raised his hand to slap Thorin's arm in camaraderie. Luckily, the red headed Dwarrow thought better of it and laid it gently by his cousin's side.

The two Kings conferred for a few moments about the state of Thorin's mountain. The dragon's malice needed to be purged from it before Dain deemed it safe to move anyone into the city. The wizard was handling the first part of it. Then he recommended repairing the internal aqueducts so clean water could be used to wipe away the rest.

The hobbit watched as Thorin nodded agreeably. But then he noticed the King's gaze was not focused on Dain's face. It was instead at the redhead's shoulder, where a gold symbol of the Iron Hills sat.

Thorin didn't move his eyes from the gold circle at all during their discussion about the waterways. He seemed to find it fascinating, but the conversation more and more bothersome. Until he snapped that he didn't care that it was too cold for the injured soldiers to sleep outside.

That comment made Bilbo jump uneasily. It was perfectly reasonable for Thorin to be exhausted enough to not realize what he just said. But Bilbo wasn't inclined to risk another war. So he politely guided Dain to the tent entrance and told him to come back in a few hours, preferably after he had a chance to remove his battle armor. 

Then he hesitantly went back to Thorin and laid a hand on his shoulder. The King's head turned to him.

For a moment, Bilbo could see an echo of the rage he had witnessed in Thorin's eyes at the ramparts. But as Bilbo's finger tangled into a lock of raven hair, the echo faded.

"I can barely keep my eyes open," the King murmured. "So it is time you rested as well." He pointed to the empty cot behind the hobbit.

"Hm? Oh. Yes, yes, I will. I did promise." Bilbo smiled at Thorin until the injured dwarf closed his eyes. A moment later, he smoothed out the lock of hair his finger had caught, then went to lay in the empty cot.

Bilbo stared at his friend worriedly as he tried to calm himself enough to sleep. He knew he had to talk to Gandalf again. He wanted to go back to the Shire, but if the wizard believed he was the best person to help the King with his affliction, he would consider staying for a few months.

That decision eased his mind just enough for him to fall into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_It is indeed wondrous how well Greenwood can be seen from the Lonely Mountain top, and how well the Mountain can be seen from the highest tree in Greenwood. But the most wondrous is how well a king can be seen by one who has none. --Thranduil, King of Greenwood, upon meeting Frodo Baggins at the coronation of King Elessar of Gondor_

Thorin woke to Oin's fussing. It was a small price to pay for his life, so he didn't complain. He laid still under the other dwarf's ministrations and listened to his admonishments. But when the healer was finished, the King carefully shifted to get a better view of the soul on the cot next to his.

Bilbo was sleeping. If their experience on the journey was telling of the hobbit's normal states, it was not a calm sleep. The frown on Bilbo's face was similar to the ones he would have right before he woke and started walking the borders of their camp. He had never been loud with his pacing, but it had always woken Thorin, if he hadn't been awake before it. Thorin had quietly understood. Their journey had troubled all of them. 

The King believed he understood now as well. No matter what place the hobbit called home, he was one of the foundation stones of Erebor. One of the Company. But Thorin's weakness, and a war, had nearly torn that foundation to pieces. It was hard to believe they were still whole, if a bit injured. Dreams would reflect the disbelief and the fear of having what you strove for taken away.

Their minds were afraid to sigh with the relief that they thought they would never reach. That they had made it. That they had rescued the mountain.

Thorin thought it might go even further for the hobbit. For he had rescued the line of Durin. Even though he had no reason to bow down for the King of Erebor. He was no loyal subject.

The hobbit had instead risked everything for his friends. But that sharp mind still feared the risk had been in vain. So Thorin, like Gandalf earlier, sought to ease the hobbit's burden.

As his eyes adjusted to the subdued light of the tent, Thorin could see that their friends were trying to care for Bilbo, with seemingly little success. There were plates of food at Bilbo's back, large enough to fill a hobbit's stomach. But no more than a few bites had been taken. Bilbo's wounds had been bandaged moments ago, but the bandages were the only clean cloths on him, though there was a bowl of water and soap near his feet.

The burglar would need the relief of success if he was going to benefit from any rest or healing of his own. So Thorin reached out to touch Bilbo's shoulder. "You have saved us," he whispered. Bilbo calmed upon hearing the voice, then slowly opened his eyes.

The hobbit smiled for a moment upon seeing the King's visage. Thorin could see the green eyes wandering over his face and form, as if assuring himself that the words were true. Then Bilbo frowned. "You shouldn't be straining yourself. You could worsen your wound."

Thorin let out an exasperated sigh. "You have been talking to Oin."

"Of course I have. We almost planned your burial. We do not want to return to that conversation." Bilbo's eyes looked haunted for a moment.

Thorin's expression turned chagrined. "Nor do I wish it upon you." As he bowed his head slightly, he wished Balin near to help him. The King had caused his burglar pain, yet again. He needed advice on how to ease it. But as he stared at Bilbo's tired eyes, his weary mind realized the solution was easy, for now. He could ease his own pain to lessen Bilbo's. So he laid on his back, wincing as the wound shifted. But soon the tightness in his chest left. He was glad that when he ran his hand over the bandages, it remained dry.

Twin sighs of relief echoed between them when they both realized that Thorin hadn't done further damage to himself. But Bilbo knew of the stubbornness of dwarves. Without something to keep him still, the silly dwarf would insist on acting as the King he was instead of the injured soul who needed rest. Despite having the Company, Bard and Dain collectively seeing to the needs of the Dwarrow and men in the tents. Bilbo knew that Balin and Dain would keep Thorin abreast of their plans to move everyone into the mountain for at least part of the winter. Thorin would, of course, do his best to aid in those plans by sitting up and risking all of Oin's hard work on his wound.

But that was not all that Thorin needed to hear. Those were not the only plans being made. The King also needed to know of Bilbo's plans, as his decision would affect them both. So, to keep Thorin settled on his back, Bilbo stood up and sat on the stool between the cots. Then he began, "This morning, Gandalf asked me to stay in Erebor for a time."

Thorin's frown was sympathetic in a way he wouldn't have been when their journey began. "We would be honored to have you with us longer. But we know that your home calls to you. Your contract is finished, and you may go as you please."

"But my friends call to me too. Gandalf said that I am needed to help keep you safe. You need to concentrate on rebuilding the mountain. I can concentrate on keeping you out of danger." Bilbo kept his eyes downcast, worrying the King. What had the wizard said to Bilbo to trouble the hobbit?

The King supposed that Tharkun believed he would forget to check Orcrist as often as the hobbit checked his long dagger. Thorin reached to pat Bilbo's arm as he shook his head. "I have Dwalin and Gloin for that, and I can defend myself from the orcs the wizard is so worried about."

Bilbo wrung his hands, still with his head bowed. "But you are not safe from the gold."

Oh, that. Thorin shuddered at the truth of the hobbit's words. He and everyone around him would be in danger once he entered the mountain. But that meant that Bilbo would most certainly be in harm's way. "After all that has happened, why would he ask you ...no. I cannot ask you to stay for that. I cannot allow it. If I harmed you again..."

"It is not your choice to make," Bilbo interrupted Thorin's rant quietly but firmly.

The King's words stopped abruptly. He shifted towards the hobbit. But before he could turn on his side, Bilbo leaned over him. "I will not abandon you when you need me."

"But..." For once, Thorin was at a complete loss for words. The sincerity in Bilbo's eyes burned into him.

"The gold has little effect on me. Gandalf said I should be able to fight its hold on you. And I now know what you look like under its influence." Without any guidance, Bilbo's fingers twisted gently in raven and silver hair. The soft strands were comforting, the slow deep breath Thorin let out, reassuring.

"If you insist on doing this, I will give you your own guard, and the ability to command mine." Thorin's voice was soft, without a hint of royal command. He knew he was at the cusp of something special. He would not ruin it with brash words. Humbleness was more appropriate. It would help him show the hobbit his appreciation. "The danger Gandalf spoke of is real, even though I defeated the gold once. If it takes me again, I should be stopped before I can do harm. I will need to trust your judgement, as I will have little of my own."

Bilbo's words were just as soft. "I insist, at least until a better solution can be found. I will not see you lose your home again if I can prevent it."

As a Dwarrow in charge of many in Ered Luin, Thorin had negotiated with the handshakes of men, the edge of the sword with orcs, contracts with other Dwarrow and the hobbit before him, and irritated words with the wizard and later with the Elvenking.

None of those ways of closing a deal seemed appropriate now. What Bilbo just promised was a gift and needed to be treated as one.

So the King Under the Mountain cupped the back of his friend's head and brought Bilbo's forehead down to his gently. His words were soft, in Khuzdul, but held a reverence even Bilbo could feel. So the hobbit replied in kind.

"I swear to do my best to keep you safe," he whispered against the King's cheek.

"Your heart to mine," Thorin whispered again, this time in Westron. "I will cherish your gift."

When Bilbo straightened, he wished he had a handkerchief, because neither of them had a dry eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any inconsistency with Chapter 1 is deliberate. You'll see why in a few chapters.

_Even letter openers need to be sharpened. --Thorin, son of Thrain, to Bilbo Baggins upon being discovered cleaning Sting at Beorn's house._

Pacing around the tents in the fields near the remnants of the battle, Bilbo didn't know whether his Took side or his Baggins side was the issue, but he couldn't stop the thoughts in his head. Now that his mind was made up to help Thorin, he couldn't halt the recollections of his last encounter with a goldsick King. He needed to know what had gone so horribly wrong, preferably before they entered the mountain. Bilbo had to be ready for Thorin's next look at the treasure hoard.

His Baggins side didn't think Thorin's sickness had been solely based on the desire to keep all of the treasure. Dragons hoarded, but they had their limits. Smaug hadn't seemed to mind leaving the gold unwatched to threaten the people in Laketown.

Thorin had been much the same. The dragon's curse had obviously pulled at Thorin, making him seem more like the creature. But even he could drag himself away from the gold to defend his mountain, however unguided his instincts were at the time. The similarities between the dragon and the King were expected, in a drifting magical way. But the obsession over the mountain's jewel made no sense to Bilbo, who didn't understand the politics of possession (he might have been able to ask his cousin Lobelia about it if he was closer to Hobbiton, however).

To him, the Arkenstone was pretty and its pull was slightly more than the gold. But Bilbo didn't think it should have overpowered the King enough to drive Thorin to kill.

Betrayal, however, might have. Maybe that was the stone's power, to cause the King to look around every corner and in every face for enemies. The dragon may have made the stone worse. Because Smaug knew the power of betrayal. He had smugly taunted Bilbo about the dwarves' supposed betrayal on the treasure hoard. But by that time, Bilbo had learned to trust them. So the dragon's words could be pushed aside. It hadn't been easy to do. Smaug's argument had sounded too possible. But he had signed the contract understanding that he was to confront the dragon. His experience with Thorin on the journey made him understand why he had done it alone. The silly dwarf was unable to negotiate anything with anybody when he was angry.

So when the Arkenstone had grabbed at the King (by the mere mention of it?! Well, magic was mysterious, so it was possible), ideas of betrayal probably weighed heavily in his thoughts. Thorin had believed that Bilbo what? Didn't want him in power? Wanted to rule Erebor himself? Perhaps.

And Bilbo was sure the gold would have tried to use the hobbit's own actions as proof. Perhaps his silence while Thorin shoved him against the rock of the ramparts felt like a lack of caring to the ill King. Maybe Thorin thought that the tears he had shed had been for himself. Maybe the King had felt abandoned.

 _That_ was something Bilbo could understand. Not caring was a slap in the face to most hobbits. The Shire thrived on everyone caring for each other. Some less than others, but it was rare to turn away another hobbit in need.

Strangers, however...well, that was one reason why his mother had been considered wild. She had not been afraid to aid strangers. Bilbo was proud to follow her in that, at least. Strangers could become friends. And he had been proud to help his friends rescue their home.

But still, the idea of betrayal was wedged between the hobbit and the King. The accusations, spoken and unspoken that Thorin had made on the ramparts changed both of them, and not for the better in Bilbo's mind. There was now an aura of guilt that surrounded Thorin in the healer's tent when he looked at Bilbo. The hobbit didn't understand it. Surely, Thorin knew it had been the sickness that had caused those thoughts.

But maybe it wasn't Thorin's problem alone. Bilbo was uneasy because of what had happened. Even though he didn't hold Thorin responsible for it.

His Took side wanted to throw his hands up at Thorin's problem, however. Goldsickness was absurd, from a hobbit's view. Gold was only worth possessing if one used it for something. Having it to buy goods, as a pretty necklace, or even as a sign of power made more sense than locking oneself in a room and staring at it all day.

If that's what the sickness did to a person, then you didn't possess the gold, the gold possessed you.

Bilbo shuddered at the thought, reaching in his pocket for the little gold ring that he possessed.

For a blink of an eye, he paused. In his heart, Bilbo knew that the ring should not be near the King. But he didn't want to part with it. Why? It was just a little trinket. Well, of course it was very precious to him. It was useful. He could hide with it, sneak, defend the others. He wouldn't use it to harm his friends or accuse them of betrayal...

But he shivered when he thought of the way the ring made the world cold and unforgiving when he put it on. Such an object would not serve him well while helping Thorin. In fact, it could make matters worse.

Bilbo slowly pulled his hand away from the ring and clenched it into a fist. He needed help. He needed to put the trinket elsewhere. But it pulled at him, as the gold did to Thorin. 

The hobbit suddenly became scared. Could he be sick as Thorin was?

Bilbo didn't know, but he feared the answer. Still, he needed to understand before he tried to help the King. He needed to talk to Gandalf.

\----

He found the wizard staring with a frown at the path to the mountain, while the dwarves and men around him prepared for the trek into it.

But when Bilbo approached him, Gandalf smiled. "The mountain should be a bit safer now. And just in time too. The winter chill is but a few days away."

The hobbit nodded, then shook as he tried to speak of the little trinket in his pocket. He tried to take it out of his pocket to show Gandalf, but his hand wouldn't move. His mind was suddenly taken over by a desire to keep the ring, despite his fears.

At that moment, he wondered if part of Thorin had reacted in horror when he had pushed Bilbo onto the rampart. He worried that the King had been unable to control his own mind, like Bilbo feared he was unable now. He should be able to do this! But just the attempt was exhausting. Still, it was _his_ mind, not the ring's.

Bilbo took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. The guilt surrounding Thorin suddenly didn't seem as absurd as it had earlier.

Then he thought of how he could hurt Thorin if the ring remained in his possession. It was gold, it was cold and it made the world a scarier place. If Thorin had it, he might not be able to take it off. Then he would be lost.

The King was entirely too good at getting lost if he was not focused on stone. Bilbo had been the reason Thorin and the Company hadn't gotten lost many times over the past year. He certainly didn't want to be the cause of it!

So he willed himself to grab the ring and hold it out to Gandalf. He was unable to speak, but the wizard didn't seem to need him to.

Gandalf looked at the ring carefully for a moment. Then he acted swiftly. "Put it in here, Bilbo," he said after grabbing a small box from King Bard's tent. Bilbo tilted his hand just enough to let it slide in. That small action strained him greatly but he could suddenly take a deep breath once it was gone. 

The wizard seemed to sigh with relief when he closed the box over the ring. "You are stronger than it, my friend. You can use that strength for Thorin. But this must not be near you when you help him, or it will drain you of it. I will put the ring with the Arkenstone for now. Eventually, it will need to be destroyed, but I sense the time for that is not now."

Bilbo practically reeled as the ring left his hand, but he kept himself from falling to the ground somehow. "Where is the Arkenstone?" he asked. 

"Somewhere safe where it cannot be stumbled upon," Gandalf said quietly. "Neither it nor the ring will interfere with your fight with the gold."

Bilbo nodded and let out a shaky breath. Having both objects gone would help him in his quest. Neither Thorin nor himself would be possessed without someone being aware.

But he still needed to understand what had gone wrong before, to prevent it from happening again. So he ventured to ask, "Why did Thorin try to kill me?"

Gandalf's gaze was oddly proud as he looked down at the hobbit, but turned sad quickly. "Because you became the King's champion when you saved his life at Carrock and took on the dragon. That not only involved the head, but also the heart. Goldsickness attacks the heart most viciously."

Bilbo shuddered. Sicknesses of the heart were painful for not only the ill one, but for those around them. "Then how can I defeat this? Saving his life on Ravenhill most likely will make the goldsickness worse, if it works by twisting the heart."

The wizard chuckled as he shook his head. "It will not. On Ravenhill, you became his defender. Your heart learned how to hold and defend his," Gandalf said cryptically.

Bilbo just stared at the wizard. This time, Gandalf's riddle made no sense. And yet the thought filled with a warmth. The same warmth he felt when he realized that Thorin would live.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart alert! Thank you to Number Twelve for providing this cute view of Bilbo and the wagon: https://twitter.com/Hamabi81237459/status/1339159322748706816?s=20

_Pain can both sharpen and dull one's abilities. Give your pain a focus and you may find that it will serve you. --Gandalf the Grey_

Thorin took a deep breath as Oin helped him sit up for the first time since the battle ended. It was almost time for the trek into the mountain. The King thought it embarrassing enough that he could not walk with the people. Lying down on the way would be even more grievous. So he suffered through the straining muscles and the complaints of his healing wound.

But this simple thing was nearly more than his body could handle. He almost passed out from the pain. Only the thought that he now could see his nephews across the room kept him conscious.

When his eyes were able to focus, the King took in the sight of his sister sons. Fili was awake and had shifted so he could see Thorin. He smiled as their eyes met.

Kili was resting on the arm of the elf who he had claimed. Thorin had resented the elf's intrusion on their healing at first. But it quickly became obvious as he watched her work with Bilbo and Oin that she was where she belonged. Her eyes and her skills were always focused on Kili first. His needs were her own, or so it seemed. She had even bowed her head to Thorin when Thranduil bid her to decide her place before the allies moved towards the mountain.

Thorin had given her the royal nod of assent. He did not know why Mahal had chosen an elf for Kili, but he would not risk the wrath of Dis by separating the two. His sister had had a One in Vili and was a firm believer that those who were fitted together by Mahal should not be disturbed.

Kili did not appear awake until the elf whispered into his ear. Then he opened his eyes and smiled at his uncle. "Did you get Bilbo to rest, Indad? He was so worried about you." Kili twined his hand with Tauriel's as his gaze turned to the tent opening.

"A little," Thorin replied as he also shifted to try to find the hobbit in the bustle outside. "I doubt it was enough. He has not stopped running or worrying since we blockaded the mountain entrance, or so Bard claims."

"I believe him," Fili piped up. "Bilbo knew there was something very wrong before any of us did."

"And now Tharkun has recruited him to watch over me until a way can be found to loosen the gold's grip." Thorin kept his tone even to hide the embarrassment he felt at his affliction.

"Bilbo must be strong then," the elf said with a look of wonder. Thorin was glad that she did not accuse him of being weak, as he imagined the Elvenking would have. Her gaze was one of sympathy as she continued, "Gold can be made to ensnare easily. It is said that it was used to lure the elves who became the first orcs. Sauron also used it to create all the rings of power."

Before their discussion could go further, Oin and Bilbo came into the tent. "It's time," the healer said as the newly appointed King of the future Dale and the Elvenking and his son came in with padded wooden chairs that once had been rather stately.

"These are the best we could find," Bard said as he set his chair next to Thorin's cot. "But their arms can be tied together in the wagon to keep you from jostling too much. The road needs repair, so we will take it slowly."

This time when he looked outside the tent, Thorin could see a pony and wagon decked out in dusty Durin blue cloths. "You did better than I expected. I would have thought all the cloths had been burned in both cities."

"All the ones we found were hiding in crevices or rooms that the dragon's fire could not reach," Bard replied as he carefully moved Thorin to the chair and let Bilbo fuss over arranging him so he was as comfortable as possible. "Gandalf said he found a good portion of them in your rooms and your sister's room."

Thorin gently gripped the hobbit's shoulder. "Enough. I will not have you wearying yourself again." Then he nodded to Bard gratefully before the man moved to help the elves with the younger sons of Durin.

Thorin kept a hand on Bilbo's arm as he questioned the hobbit about his rest and meals. A moment later, Bilbo huffed with a grimace. "You are as bad as Gandalf and Oin. Yes, I have slept. Yes, I have eaten. Why is everyone worried about me when you three are the ones who nearly died?!"

"Because you are the reason we did not," Thorin replied softly. "And you need to prepare yourself. Your new task will be difficult."

"I know." Bilbo nodded. "But I am ready. I will watch you as we go into the mountain. Oin told me that it is best to try new treatments when the illness is mild. So I will try to fight the magic as soon as I see signs of it."

"Do you have your blade?" Thorin asked worriedly, then sighed in relief as he saw Sting in its scabbard at the hobbit's side.

Bilbo's eyes widened for a moment. Then he shook his head. "You need to trust yourself as much as you do me. The gold needs time and nearness to get to you. You won't attack me or anyone else on the road. And you _were_ able to stop it, even at its worst."

Thorin had known fear in his life. He had feared the dragon. He had feared the wrath of the Defiler. He had even feared his grandfather for a time. His fears had motivated him and shaped him. In some ways, they had made him stronger.

But fearing oneself was different. It could consume you easily. That fear was stronger than pain.

A glance into Bilbo's eyes told the King he wasn't alone in this fear. But the determination that stiffened the hobbit's back a moment later had Thorin sitting up straighter too. 

\---

Once the three royal chairs were settled into the wagon and tied securely, the elves and man went to help their own people. They were replaced by Dwalin, Gloin and a mixed guard of elves and men. "His Haughtiness said that they would help us and the people of Dale into the mountain. Both he and Dain have already sent people for provisions to keep us through the winter. Once that's done, the elves are heading back to the woods. Gandalf's going with them. Dain and his people request to stay until the first sign of spring, however. I think your cousin is afraid to leave you on your own just yet." 

Dwalin frowned as he looked toward the other mountain ruler, who was coordinating the caravan.

Thorin shrugged as he felt Bilbo wrap his bare feet in a soft blanket. "Both he and Bard seem willing to help keep harmony this winter, and help rebuild where they can. But I will concern myself with only one elf. And she should be able to provide you with another bow arm if we are in need."

Tauriel inclined her head as she finished packing Oin's healing supplies at their feet. "I would be honored."

Thorin risked paining himself to laugh at Dwalin's disgruntled stare at Kili. But even the son of Fundin would not dare say a word against the One Mahal had chosen for Thorin's nephew. Not only because she loved Kili, but also because of what the Dwarrow had seen of her ability. She had been the defense of the sons of Durin while Thranduil healed them on Ravenhill. Balin had reported that she probably could best Dwalin at a fight with any weapon but a sword.

\----

The ride into the mountain was very painful for its King. The road between Erebor and Dale was in such disrepair that Thorin could feel each crack in it as the wagon rolled along. But he did his best to distract himself as he listened to the conversation of the Company around him.

But at certain points, that was not enough. At certain points, he had to look down.

Right into the eyes of the fourteenth member of the Company, who Dwalin had persuaded to sit at Thorin's feet. Dwalin had seen the worry and guilt Thorin had every time he looked at the hobbit. And the son of Fundin had understood his troubled thoughts even while his royal cousin had appeared bemused at the insistence that Bilbo be treated as a Dwarrow of royal blood.

Bilbo himself had protested sitting in the wagon until Thorin had heard Bofur whisper that Oin had hidden extra bandages at Thorin's feet, so they could be easily grabbed if needed. At that point, Bilbo nearly jumped into the wagon.

Thorin didn't believe the extra bandages would be needed. His pain seemed one of reawakening nerves rather than the reopening of the wound. But he was grateful for Bilbo's presence all the same. For he now had a careful touch, a whispered story, or a hobbit in awe of the landscape to focus on instead of his pain.

But as they moved closer to the front entrance, something changed inside the King. He became restless, agitated. He barked at Dwalin. He didn't heed Balin's soothing words. He even tried to stand in the wagon as the rubble they had piled up at the entrance was cleared.

But then there was a tug on his hair, sharp enough to bring a twinge of pain. 

Thorin turned towards whatever had caught his errant locks....and found a hobbit staring back at him. "We don't need the gold right now, Thorin. Not one of us can use it while we're snowed in," Bilbo whispered urgently. "It will be there when we need it in the spring."

The logic of Bilbo's argument barely made sense in the King's state. But the pain focused him away from the gold's call. The soft voice made him think of warm rain. Of tears. 

A moment later, Thorin focused on Bilbo's worried gaze. He smiled softly to reassure the hobbit, then settled back in his chair. "Balin and Bard must handle the gold if it is needed during the winter," he said sharply, clearly.

The Company let out a collective sigh.

"I will assign various people we trust to handle the coins," Balin returned sensibly. "So no one person is exposed to them for long. And I will have Bilbo hand you the financial reports."

Bilbo nodded as he placed a hand on Thorin's knee. Thorin was sure it looked like the hobbit was pledging fealty, in the eyes of the men and Dain's Dwarrow. 

Thorin, however, could feel the reassurance in the touch. It allowed him to taste the cold fresh air instead of the stink of dragon fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Vatzzi for the suggestion of part of this chapter's plot. I should have warned you, I end up twisting every suggestion I get.

_The needs of the few are still needs, and should not be ignored. --Elrond, Lord of Rivendell_

The first evening they all spent in the mountain was just what Thorin needed. Parts of the forges were lit to provide heat, everyone was able to find relatively clean rooms (and rags to wipe away the layers of dust), and most people gathered in the main dining hall for Bombur's homecoming stew.

After their meal, the King Under the Mountain held court in the dining hall with the King of Dale and Lord of the Iron Hills by his side. Between them, they settled small disputes and checked that everyone had a secure place to call their own within the mountain.

It was a good beginning for the reborn kingdom. The gold gave Thorin a reprieve, as the dining hall was far from the treasure room and Bilbo periodically distracted him when he started to become irritable. But his wounds did not. When his pain and exhaustion became too much to bear, Balin whispered in his ear, and his chair was lifted so he could retire to his rooms.

As most men and Dwarrow knew of the wounds that had threatened the King's life, the ones cut short by his retreat simply bowed respectfully and turned to Dain or Bard to speak of their issue.

Bilbo, of course, stayed at Thorin's side as the guards carried the King to the rooms that had housed the young Prince. The hobbit quickly laid a fire and lit it as the Dwarrow settled the King into his bed.

While he was seeing to Thorin's comfort, Dwalin came in to assure himself that Dain's people had done as ordered. Bilbo didn't pay attention to the conversation Dwalin had with his cousin, but the result of it ended up on his shoulders.

The hobbit was shuffled into a room at the edge of the royal wing, where Dain's tailor (who doubled as an archer) was waiting at Balin's request.

Bilbo no longer doubted the Company's acceptance of him, for even Thorin had stated his respect for the hobbit in the healer's tent. But the moment he saw the tailor's frown directed at him, Bilbo began to realize that he did not fit into the normal Dwarrow world.

"I am to alter some of the clothes we found to fit you. But first, lay on the bed so that you can tell me what furs and blankets you require. Balin said that you may need extra." The tailor, Grot, waved him to the large bed covered by a single fur in the middle of the room. He did not try to hide his exasperation at catering to such weakness.

The moment he laid down, Bilbo knew no blankets or furs would help him sleep on it. It felt worse than the hard ground on their journey. In fact, it felt like rough stone. Frigid and rough stone.

No matter what was put upon it, he would feel the cold and a backache in the morning. He knew he should demand that the bed be fixed. But he only requested the two blankets that most of the people had been allotted.

Grot then had him try on some of the clothes that had been scavenged from the fire-free rooms. The frown was back on his face as soon as Bilbo had trouble slipping on the first pair of trousers. "The shirts I can alter. But I am tempted to make you a skirt. Your feet are just too big to fit through the pants legs of the children's outfits and the adult clothes are much too big for you. Your proportions are all wrong!"

Just then, Bilbo's stomach growled, surprising and angering the tailor further. "We ate not three hours ago. How can you be hungry again already?! We have limited supplies. Control yourself better."

Bilbo shrank from the irritated dwarf. Perhaps it was better to leave if he was difficult for the Dwarrow to accommodate. He didn't want to cause trouble.

Just as he was about to slip out the door, Dori came in and took the hobbit's arm gently. The elder Ri shook his head and whispered, "You are Company. Your proportions are not his to dictate." Dori then turned towards Grot and barked sharply. "Hobbits do not burn steadily as Dwarrow do. Their forges must be fed often for short bursts of energy."

As Grot tried to take back his words, Dori handed the hobbit what looked like a triangle of bread and gentled his tone. "The Elvenking has supplied this for your snacks between meals, Bilbo. Bombur wants to know if you prefer it with honey or jam."

Bilbo tried not to lean into the fussing Dwarrow, but for once he let Dori coddle him. He took a bite of the triangle. "Um, jam. It is rather dry."

Dori nodded. "But filling. We'll set up a small pantry in here with it and a few other things." 

Grot tried to protest that no other person had been offered a pantry, but Dori harshly shushed him. "A King specifically sent the bread for the one who saved King Thorin and his nephews. For the one who fought to keep us from going to war with each other. He is not taking from anyone, even though much was taken from him!"

Bilbo looked bemusedly at Dori as the silver haired dwarf grabbed the trousers Grot was holding.

Dori sighed softly as he examined the pants leg that had stymied Bilbo. "Thorin's sister intercepted a missive from your Thrain. He didn't think you went further than Ered Luin when you left with us. As soon as Dis read the missive, she sent a raven here to inform us of its contents. It seems your cousin has laid claim to your possessions."

Bilbo looked shocked. "How-How does she even know about me?"

Dori smiled. "Balin. He sent her letters whenever he could find a raven on our journey. She was most curious about you. So when she heard that a pigeon had come from the Shire, she went in search of it. The missive is a month old, but if you send instructions back to Ered Luin quickly, Dis is willing to intercede on your behalf."

"But...my home! Bag End!" Bilbo suddenly pulled away from Dori and rushed out of the room.

Dori shrugged at Grot's disgruntled expression and gathered the pants that the incompetent dwarf didn't know how to flare properly. He was just about to call Nori to get his sewing kit when he heard yelling down the hall. "You cannot go back to the Shire now!"

Dori hurried into the King's sitting room to find Thror's gold crown resting on a table. After handing it to Nori (who came up behind him from nowhere, as usual) to take to the treasury, he quietly entered the bedroom.

"Thorin, Lobelia's going to take my home!" Bilbo said with the stiffness in his shoulders that Dori knew meant he was upset.

"This is your home!" The King's eyes were unfocused and angry, so Dori quickly looked around for any additional gold pieces. Bilbo shook his head when he noticed what the fussy dwarf was doing.

"I don't know how long that crown has been here, but it was the only gold I found," Bilbo whispered before turning back to Thorin. The King immediately reached out and grabbed the hobbit's hand so tightly that he yelped.

Dori watched as Thorin pulled the hobbit to him before Bilbo yanked his hand away. "You belong here with me," the King said quietly in Khuzdul. Dori wondered if Nori needed to search the room on the other side of the wall behind Thorin's head for gold. But then he watched the King's hand tremble as his fingers reached for Bilbo's burnished copper locks, even as his eyes appeared to narrow in rage.

The King may have been gold-dazed the moment Dori had walked in, but he was no longer. Dori knew this for certain because the Company had discussed the symptoms on the way into the mountain, so they could aid Bilbo. The gold made the ill one overconfident, and not at all hesitant. So that tremble in Thorin's hand meant the gold had released him. But why pretend? After watching the pair in front of him for a moment, the craftsman wondered if Thorin was faking symptoms to keep the hobbit near.

If so, it was best to not let on that he knew, in case Thorin showed true anger at being discovered. "We can have your possessions brought with the caravan from Erud Luin in the spring," Dori instead offered with a placating tone to the hobbit. "And have Dis negotiate for your house..."

"Smial." Bilbo turned toward the silver haired dwarf. Then he started pacing in thought.

Dori nodded at the proper term. "Whatever you want done with it, I'm sure Dis can arrange. She knows how to get her way." The fussy dwarf caught the King's eyes and frowned. "And we will not allow Dain to appoint people to help you again. Bard knows to ask of your needs, and the Company already know what they are. By the way, Balin thanks you for finding his father's bed. It should help with his backaches. Bofur's now searching for a smaller and softer one for you."

"Did the one in Frerin's room escape the dragon's wrath?" Thorin asked as Bilbo seemed to drift towards him in his pacing. "It would be the closest to those in his home."

"I'll check as soon as I give Ori these clothes to alter. And what title will you be giving Bilbo so Balin can order Dain to stay out of Company business?"

"The King's Urzud Advisor," the King whispered as Bilbo stopped in front of him and fussed with the furs Thorin had shifted when he had grabbed the hobbit.

Dori blinked for a moment in confusion. Then he sighed in understanding as Thorin's hand made an abortive move towards Bilbo's hair again. Their burglar wasn't advising the King about the sun. He was the sun to Thorin.

The head of the House of Ri didn't know if the King's esteem was because the hobbit was keeping Thorin from madness, or there was more to it. But he hoped, for Bilbo's sake, that he had left no hobbit lad or lass in the Shire. For sometimes Ones were carved before they came forth and sometimes they were forged from the fires of experience. Dori swore that he could see Mahal's fires ignite before him as Bilbo's eyes met Thorin's.

Dori wanted to feed the flames, not extinguish them. Both of the beings before him needed care that he believed the other could provide. So he bowed to his King and went to find Balin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number Twelve also provided this piece of art for the chapter below, at my request: https://twitter.com/Hamabi81237459/status/1339162165593444352?s=20
> 
> Thank you so much!

_Often, the most difficult person to trust is yourself. --Arwen, daughter of Elrond, while speaking to Samwise Gamgee at the bedside of Frodo Baggins._

Thorin's recovery came quicker as he settled into his home. Although the wounds in his chest and foot still pained him, he was standing within a day and walking around his room within three.

This meant that he would be free to roam near gold and jewels that the people had among their possessions. And although the King swore to Bilbo that he would not enter the treasure room of his own accord without the hobbit, Bilbo worried that the promise might be broken if the gold called when the King was not on his guard.

So Bilbo sat down with the rest of the Company in the dining hall five nights after their return to the mountain. He chose that time because Thorin was meeting with Dain and Bard in his rooms.

The Company didn't want to embarrass the King while they discussed what each of them could do to help Thorin.

They quickly divided up the work needed to keep the gold at bay. Oin would regularly inspect the King's rooms while tending to his wounds. Balin would watch over the people Thorin encountered. Bombur would make sure the kitchen and dining hall were gold free. Nori would watch that no gold left the treasury until it was needed. Kili and Fili would keep an eye on their uncle's moods. The others would watch for problems and be ready to help if something went wrong.

Then Dwalin and Bilbo carved a plan to use Thorin's guards as his first line of defense when the hobbit was not nearby. They would be taught to distract him and move him away from any gold or jewels when necessary. If that failed, they were to send for Balin or Bilbo. 

Dwalin arranged for Bilbo to teach Thorin's guards in the morning while Bilbo's were trained to protect him from the King. Since all of what was needed went against the instincts ingrained in the guards, mistakes were expected. So in the afternoon, Bilbo agreed to training with Dwalin. Dwalin, of course, had learned to fight by his cousin's side. He would teach the hobbit about the King's weaknesses (of which there were only a few).

The son of Fundin would have hesitated to do so with any other being. But he trusted Bilbo. He had watched the small hobbit risk his life two, nay, three times for Thorin's sake alone. And how many times did he risk for all of them? Many, including instances of outsmarting trolls, defending against giant spiders, and riding a barrel when he could not swim. Foolhardy and brave breathed the same air around the hobbit, that was certain. But loyalty, that made him shine as if he were the Arkenstone itself. The hobbit did not always understand the others in the Company, but he had always tried to do what was best for them. Even when it looked like a betrayal.

So Dwalin would teach Bilbo those things about Thorin that nobody else knew. He trusted that the hobbit would use them wisely.

Once everyone's role was settled upon, each member of the Company grabbed a snack from the table Bombur had filled and headed to the spot each had chosen as home. Bilbo went past his own for a moment to check on the King Under the Mountain. Thorin's current guards reassured the hobbit that Thorin was within his rooms and had not appeared angry when the two other Kings left.

All seemed to be well. So Bilbo turned on his heel and headed to bed.

\----

That night, Thorin found himself back on the ramparts in his dreams. As he did on most of the nights since Ravenhill.

Once again, he was obsessed with the Arkenstone. Once again, Bilbo revealed that he had given it to Bard.

Thorin and the gold screamed their feelings of betrayal.

Then Thorin fractured.

Part of him pulled Bilbo up and over the ramparts and prepared to let him go. That part stank of gold lust. The other, seemingly weaker part, babbled in the King's mind. 'No. Don't do this. He meant no harm.'

The gold lusting Thorin turned his head to grimace at his more logical side. 'He took what is mine!'

Logical Thorin grabbed at his arm, trying to keep the hobbit on the stone. He knew a harsh fate awaited if the action was completed. 'If you drop Bilbo, we will die!'

The King laughed and opened his hand, letting the hobbit fall. 'Then we will die content.'

At that point, the King Under the Mountain woke with a hoarse yell.

Thorin shivered and tried to test himself with thoughts of gold, even as he worked to calm from the nightmare. Was he dragonsick now? He didn't think so. But he hadn't known he was ill when they had stood at the ramparts. He had just believed that most people wanted to betray him.

The King shivered again. He needed to get away from the treasure. He needed to know that his mind was his own. But he couldn't travel outside the mountain this late. It was cold and snow was coming. And most likely, his guards would follow, even if he told them not to. Dwalin had always found the most loyal Dwarrow to watch over his royal cousins. The King would not risk their lives by journeying beyond the mountain.

The one place on the mountain where he felt the gold's pull the least was the one place he dreaded to go. The ramparts. But he supposed he needed to face his fear of the walkway before orcs came sniffing around the mountain again. And the cold air would help him push the images from his head.

So he headed towards the stairs and bid his guards stay at the bottom of them. Then he slowly climbed.

Of course he was followed. But not by his guards.

\----

Bilbo woke to footsteps outside his door. Lighting the candle at his bedside, he guessed it was the middle of the night. But the noise in the hallway had been of heavy boots, like the ones the guards wore.

Worriedly, he grabbed the jacket Dori had given him to wear in his room and opened his door. Staring into the hallway, he could just make out curly dark hair ahead of Dwarrow in body armor. Thorin! Where was the King going this late at night?!

Oh no, the treasury!

Bilbo hurried after the entourage. Being so late and dark, it took him a moment to realize that they were heading in the direction opposite the treasure room. Where was Thorin going?

Then Bilbo saw the King start to climb the stairs against the east wall.

He froze. Thorin couldn't be going up there! But he was, and without his guards. That made the hobbit shudder. He knew he wasn't the only one who had difficulty dealing with what had happened in that place. He didn't think it was safe to leave the King alone with his thoughts on the ledge, with goldsickness or without. So he made his way quickly to the bottom of the stairs.

The guards told him that the King had seemed rather subdued and tired as he walked out of his rooms, and "He shivered enough to shake the mountain, but he wouldn't put on his cloak."

Bilbo sighed. Thorin tended to become more stubborn when something was bothering him. As the hobbit considered the spot at which he stood, he surmised that the guilt that was still sitting between them caused the King's disregard for his own well-being. With a determined nod, the hobbit ran up the steps before the silly dwarf froze himself.

Being concerned didn't stop his fear of that place, however. Each step he took was cautious as he slid against the mountain wall, making his way to where Thorin stood.

The King was leaning against the battlements, gazing down at the ground below. As he watched silently, Bilbo could make out whispered words in Khuzdul, including the 'urzud' part of his new title.

Then Thorin leaned a little more over the wall, into the air that Bilbo had occupied on that forsaken day.

Frightened that Thorin would slip, Bilbo left the safety of the mountain wall and grabbed for the first part of the Dwarrow he could reach. He pulled on the King's braid until Thorin turned around to reveal the streaks of tears down his cheeks.

"Bilbo?" Thorin whispered shakily. 

"Please move away from there. There's ice on the wall and you're still recovering. I don't want you to fall." Bilbo looked up into the King's face. The guilt was there, but so was a glimmer of something else, something kinder to them both. When he saw it, he couldn't help but touch the dwarf's beard. They both needed a sliver of comfort at the moment. The touch calmed the hobbit. 

But it had the King falling to his knees in front of him.

"I endangered your life here when you only sought to help. I submit myself to your judgement," Thorin whispered with head bowed.

"Thorin, no. No!" Bilbo pulled the Dwarrow against his chest and held him tightly. Perhaps he could will the guilt away from the King before it drowned him.

"I made you beg for your life. My sickness forced you to humiliate yourself..." Thorin murmured against Bilbo's jacket, still encased in the past.

But what past was that? Bilbo's memory didn't match Thorin's. "What? No. Gandalf pleaded with you. I was afraid to say a word. I didn't want to upset you further, as I didn't know if the sickness could force you to let go."

Sharp blue eyes met nature-green ones as Thorin shivered at the thought.

A stray thought from earlier prodded the hobbit. He gasped as his musing began to feel very much like truth. " _You_ begged for my life, didn't you?" Bilbo whispered as he wrapped the braid he held around his hand.

It was a few moments before Thorin nodded into the hobbit's chest. Bilbo thought he understood the hesitation. Princes and Kings seemed more stoic than the normal Dwarrow. They most likely were taught at an early age that begging was beneath them. So for Thorin to beg the gold for Bilbo's life, even where nobody else could hear, well, that was a gift. It showed that Bilbo was very important to the King.

The King was also very important to Bilbo, and was becoming more so with every heartbeat. "Thank you," the hobbit breathed into Thorin's hair. 

A moment later, Bilbo saw a small light from the doorway. As Dwalin gestured to his King, Bilbo shook his head and made a shooing motion with the hand Dwalin could see. The head guard nodded and retreated.

Bilbo turned his attention back to Thorin. As he did, he thought about how Dwarrow found the cold and hard stone of the mountain comforting. Comfort was what they needed the most at that moment. They both had suffered too much under the memory of what had happened at this spot. A bit of comfort might just start healing the wounds they had inflicted on each other. So Bilbo leaned back and let the mountain cradle him as he held its King.

That night, the gold lost some of its grip on Thorin's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

_The hope that sustains us is not loud. It whispers on the wind that prods us to turn that hope into reality. --King Elessar, upon setting the first stone in the restoration of Gondor_

Dwalin watched as the door to the ramparts opened and two figures began to head down the stairs. When they were close enough that the light from his lantern reached them, he saw that Bilbo was supporting and guiding Thorin, with the King's hand on the hobbit's small but deceptively sturdy shoulders.

The son of Fundin nodded to himself. Both the King and his new advisor appeared calmer than they had been earlier. Whatever had lingered between them concerning Thorin's rash action up there had been dealt with. 

Dwalin motioned the guards back to let them pass. For he could see by their posture that each of the pair was still very absorbed by the other. Neither he nor the guards had the right to disturb that at the moment, not when their absorption seemed so calm.

So once the pair passed, he and the guards followed them to Thorin's rooms. Where Bilbo guided Thorin inside then almost immediately came back out to grab Dwalin.

"He has asked me to stay the rest of the night with him," Bilbo whispered urgently. "Will that...cause gossip? Hobbits tend to gossip about every little change around a person. I don't want him to have a problem just because he needs someone to guard over his sleep."

Dwalin tilted his head as he considered this. Then he came to a decision. "Wait a moment," he told the hobbit. Then he knocked on the door directly across from Thorin's and waved Bilbo over.

Balin opened the door, so Bilbo whispered his question again. Balin simply smiled down at Bilbo. "You are now one of the King's advisors. You are expected to visit him whenever necessary. What happens behind the closed door is nobody's business but yours and his."

Bilbo nodded and turned to go back into Thorin's rooms. So he missed the hopeful looks that passed between the two brothers. They knew that there would be plenty of gossip. But those hearing it would be restricted to twelve Dwarrow. Because they had been hoping for a more permanent solution to Thorin's difficulty. Here was a sign that they might get it.

When Bilbo went into Thorin's bedroom, the King was carefully making his way back into his bed. The hobbit quickly went to his side to help him. "I'm glad I followed you. Those stairs are difficult to maneuver when you're well. I wouldn't have wanted you to trip on your way down. Or on the walkway..." The memory of the King leaning out into the air troubled Bilbo for a moment.

Thorin took Bilbo's hand when he was settled. "I apologize for causing you fear again in that place. I needed to know that I was in control of my own being. The sickness leaves me constantly in doubt of my decisions."

Bilbo squeezed the King's hand then moved to retrieve one of the padded chairs from the corner of the room. "I confess I don't understand all the decisions of royalty, but I will tell you if what you say doesn't seem right. And I have two other Kings to consult if needed. So please ask for help when you are in doubt."

Thorin nodded as his eyes grew heavy. Then he whispered the same phrase in Khuzdul that he had said on the ramparts, "You give me the warmth of the sun." A moment later, he was asleep.

Bilbo knew how secretive the Dwarrow were about their language, but if he was to help Thorin properly, he had to know what he was saying. The hobbit was able to make out the sounds this time, so he gathered a piece of charcoal and a clean parchment from Thorin's meeting table and wrote them down to ask Ori about later. Then he tucked the parchment into his jacket and returned to the chair with a spare fur.

There he sat watch over the King. Surprisingly, although the chair was uncomfortable and the room was drafty, it was the only place he wanted to be that night.

\----

Despite Bilbo getting very little sleep, he was awake and enthusiastic when he went to the training room in the morning. Dwalin's choice of Thorin's guards certainly helped. They were respectful of the hobbit and listened intently as he explained Thorin's affliction and what they could do to keep it from overtaking him. Bilbo was even more impressed when two of them started asking questions such as 'What do we do if the King tries to attack us while he's dazed?' and 'How do we know when the gold has released him?'

He answered the questions as best he could, then waited as they conferred with each other about how to handle Thorin given Bilbo's answers. The hobbit was glad that Dwalin had sworn the guards to secrecy in the matter, because although they seemed sympathetic to the King and his plight, they were hard on themselves. They repeated the rules Bilbo gave them many times and practiced crowding Bilbo (who stood in for Thorin) without hurting him. If they were that hard on themselves, how hard could people who didn't understand be to someone with the sickness? In a fit of daring, Bilbo asked the question of Dwalin's lieutenant, Daren.

"The Green Lady made your people to bring brightness to the world, or so it is told. But Mahal made the Dwarrow to endure," Daren said with a respectful tone. "The King is enduring his sickness with you as his guide. We understand this is necessary because all of his guards have relations who have had to endure sickness of the mind. But for those who have not seen what can happen to such a person without help, this would be an atrocity. They often do not know that to endure alone would be impossible." 

"That is why Bombur and Bofur keep Bifur so close to them, isn't it?" Bilbo asked softly, trying to understand. "So they can defend him if necessary."

Daren acknowledged the idea with a nod. "Bifur's injury was sustained in battle though, and it has taken away his ability to talk with outsiders, not Dwarrow. So only the very foolish would dare attack him. His Majesty's illness is by birth. There are some who believe that such a sickness is weakness and not real. We know otherwise, so we are prepared to defend his struggle and his need of you."

Bilbo smiled. "Dwalin chose well when he chose you. Keep it secret for now. But if gossip starts, find me."

"Of course, Uryatu Urzud."

Daren's apparent use of his title made Bilbo aware of the parchment that was still in his pocket. So he bowed respectfully to the guard and went to find Ori. 

\----

Bilbo forgot that he had his own set of guards now, so he was startled to find himself trailed by two Dwarrow. Given the somewhat subversive nature of his reason for talking with Ori, he ordered them to stay at the door of the library and checked they were out of his hearing when he approached the youngest Ri.

As soon as Bilbo told Ori that the sounds he had written down were related to Thorin's goldsickness, the Dwarrow grabbed another parchment from a shelf. With Bilbo's help in pronunciation, he was able to convert the sounds to runes.

Ori stared at the runes for a moment before he blushed and shyly met Bilbo's eyes. "You give him the warmth of the sun. It's a line from one of the tales about Durin the Second. He was said to have found his One, or the one created for him, in an elf. He is why some of us believe Mahal can forge a Pair in fires of adversity. None of the incarnations of Durin were supposed to have Ones, because Mahal did not carve one for them initially. But Durin the Second did."

Bilbo stared at Ori in shock. "Thorin thinks I was created for him?"

"He believes Mahal has gifted you to him. But he also considers himself a gift to you. With that comes great responsibility. You must treat your One well. To harm or slight your One is a great crime to Dwarrow. It's an even greater crime for people who have Forged Ones. For Mahal could extinguish the fires at any time."

"Oh," Bilbo moaned softly. "That explains what he did last night." He quickly recounted the events that happened when he woke the night before.

Ori nodded in understanding. "Thorin fears that Mahal will not finish Forging you together because of what he did when he was under the gold's spell the first time. "

"But I can't be his..what, other half?! I am staying long enough to help him with the goldsickness, but I will go back to the Shire. It's my home."

"Then you will have two homes," Ori said with a small smile. "But you may not want to leave if you feel the spark from Mahal's forge."

Bilbo gave Ori a look of fond exasperation. "You know how much I argue with Thorin. How is that supposed to bond us together?" Uncomfortable with the turn of their conversation, the hobbit didn't wait for a reply. He instead hurried back to his guards so he could head to the throne area and check on the King.

"By it being exactly what he needs to become stronger," Ori whispered hopefully as he watched Bilbo flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I severely bent the rules. But I think even the Vala might notice a good relationship after it starts.


	9. Chapter 9

_Power is only as deep as the people who yield to it. Treat them well and you shall know might. --Dogon, Captain of the Guards under Thror, son of Dain._

That day was the one before a storm. The mysteries of the land made it a mild one, for winter. So after Bilbo emerged from the library, Thorin shooed his Urzud into the light of that which he provided for the King. For nobody knew when they would be able to venture out next.

The King himself spent his morning at the main entrance to the mountain. He put his blacksmithing skills to good use making hinges for the massive wooden doors that would temporarily shelter them from the cold.

Dain had contacted his people about creating iron doors, but it would take at least until the spring for them to arrive. Bard, on the other hand, had carpenters among the men who were able to assemble doors that would be able to block most of the cold until Dain's people could craft the more proper set.

So the huge sailcloth covering the entrance was carefully torn apart and distributed to those who needed or wanted the pieces. Then Nori's team of Dwarrow climbed the footholds at either side of the entrance, carrying the ropes that would pull the doors into position.

Thorin finished a set of crude hinges and pegs, and handed them to Nori. He knew they would need to be adjusted, so he waited for the crafty one's keen eyes to tell him what adjustments to make.

Bard and his carpenters moved easily around the Dwarrow, covering gaps in the wood while Dain and few of his men stood back to eye the alignment before the hinges were secured.

With everyone working in concert, they were able to have the doors in place by the time Bombur's cooks came to the group to serve lunch.

\----

In the afternoon, Bilbo came back from his outing. After ensuring the hobbit ate his fill, Thorin followed him to the training room for his second lesson. This was the time Dwalin had chosen to teach Bilbo. Balin had mentioned it as the doors had gone up that morning.

Since Thorin knew that the younger son of Fundin was planning to share how to take him down in a fight, he would stay out of hearing of the lesson. He didn't want the gold to twist Dwalin's words. But the King wanted to see what Bilbo looked like before he defended himself (instead of everyone else. That stance, Thorin knew.). Thorin hoped that memorizing the hobbit's stance when he felt threatened would help Thorin pull away from the gold when he saw it outside the training room.

However, before the lesson could begin, two events happened almost simultaneously. Dain and one of his messengers came in to talk to Thorin. A moment later, Balin and Daren also arrived and pulled Dwalin aside for a conversation.

"Dis sent a message from Erid Luin," Balin told Dwalin in a soft, careful tone. "She wanted us to know that Dogon had passed."

Daren bowed his head at Balin's words. So did Dwalin. When he lifted it, the head guard's eyes shone with unshed tears. Such sorrow coming from Dwalin startled Bilbo. The hobbit had never seen the Dwarrow so sad, so he cautiously moved toward the group to ask what had happened.

Balin repeated his words. Then Dwalin explained, "Dogon was captain of the guards under Thror and sword-father to Thorin and me. He taught us how to fight. But he also taught about generosity. Dogon had watched Thror turn to the gold and get lost. He hoped by reminding Thorin that people were the reason he ruled that he could protect our Prince's heart."

Daren added, "He was generous to all. He taught a child in rags how to fight with a wooden toy just as well as he taught the Princes. And his words of wisdom graced everyone's ears, either through his voice or the voices of those who had heard him earlier."

Bilbo bowed his head in commiseration. "He sounds like a wonderful person."

"He was," Balin said softly. "It's a shame he wasn't able to hear that we were able to defeat the orcs. He would have been very proud of Thorin, and of you too, brother. From what Dis said, I believe he died right as the battle was ending." He patted Dwalin's shoulder as their heads leaned together, gently for once.

The four of them spent a few moments in silent contemplation of the news. But it wasn't long before they were disturbed by a loud growl from across the room.

Bilbo looked up to see Thorin backing away from Dain's messenger with an angry expression on his face. It was obvious that Thorin felt threatened by something. But what? He wasn't glaring at Dain or the messenger, so it couldn't be them. Thorin usually faced his threats head on.

The King started punching the air a moment later. He strained into each punch with all his might. It was as if he were fighting an invisible enemy, and that enemy was winning.

The four of them hurried over to try to help Thorin. They all searched that part of the room for whatever was bothering the King. Balin spotted the problem first. "Dain, what is that?" he asked, pointing to the box in the messenger's hand.

"Fris' gold motherhood beads and the family necklace her father had gifted her with before she married Thrain. I thought Thorin would want them." Dain looked in confusion at the darkening expressions on the three protective Dwarrow and one irate hobbit.

The Company hadn't anticipated Dain as a problem. But that was because he had never been mean to anyone but his enemies. Even this problem had resulted from good intentions. Balin sighed and looked to his brother. "We need to tell him."

Dwalin nodded but immediately moved between the two Kings, in case Dain reacted badly. Dwalin did not view Thorin's illness as weakness, but he did not know how Dain had felt about Thror. It was better to be cautious.

Then Balin went up to Dain as Daren eased the box from the messenger's hands. His words was carefully measured. "Thorin has Thror's sickness. He is fighting it. He needs to fight it to stay here. We are doing our best to help him."

Just then, Thorin gasped for air, as if the gold was choking him from across the room.

Daren stared at Thorin, startled and worried as he clutched the box. His eyes then searched until they locked with the head advisor's frantically. "Where should I take this?"

"Give it to Gloin. He will keep it safe, and his room is far enough away from the King's," Balin said hurriedly. Daren nodded and ran down the hall with the box.

Dain stared at his cousin's invisible battle in amazement. "He's fighting it?" Thror had succumbed slowly, but he had never seemed to resist the gold's grasp. Dain hadn't even known it was possible to resist.

"Yes, with Bilbo's help." Dwalin said sharply, looking behind him to make sure he was shielding the hobbit as well. This was the moment that would decide how much they could trust Dain.

The Lord of the Iron Hills just shook his head. "Your burglar is so small. How does he have the might for such a task?"

"His heart is the strongest I have seen," Balin whispered in hushed respect.

As this conversation was going on, Bilbo was trying to get closer to Thorin. He was sure the gold was making the King see images that were not there. But what those images were, that he couldn't tell.

So he called to Thorin in a whisper, "I am here, Thorin. Your enemy is not real. The gold is pulling at your mind."

But the King could not hear. He kept punching the air as if his life depended on the fight.

"Thorin, calm yourself," Bilbo said as he reached to touch the King's side carefully. That didn't change Thorin's actions either.

Then the situation turned dire. Bilbo gasped and nearly panicked when Thorin started choking. But when he saw Daren hurry out of the room with the box of gold, he moved in and grabbed the King's arms to attempt to force the images away.

Before he could try to shake the King, however, Thorin shouted, "You will not take Bilbo! He will fight you even if you devour me!"

A moment later, Thorin's body trembled violently, and he nearly fell to the floor.

Everyone gasped. The Lord of the Iron Hills moved to help his cousin, but Dwalin put up his hand. "Do not disturb the hobbit," he said quietly, but with threatening intent. Dain nodded and stilled. Even he could see that Bilbo was defending Thorin from something.

Bilbo didn't hear Dwalin. He was too busy watching Thorin. For what he saw amazed him.

The King was slow to regain his balance, but when he did, he smiled at Bilbo tiredly. His eyes were clear and calm as they locked with the hobbit's. "I won that battle," he murmured as he moved towards the smaller being and bowed his head until the tips of his braids brushed Bilbo's hands.

The hobbit gently wrapped them around his hands and smiled back. Despite his denial of Ori's theory earlier in the library, he knew something was growing between him and Thorin. He knew now what Gandalf had been referring to. He knew what Thorin found more precious than gold. 

It was Bilbo himself.

The hobbit didn't know if it was the work of Aule, but there was a magical quality to the air between them since Thorin's guilt had dissipated late last night. The feeling of calm it brought to Bilbo was almost too much to bear. And yet he wanted more.

"Dogon would be proud." Balin's voice carried to Bilbo's ears as he leaned up and pressed his lips to the King's forehead. Those words were important, but for some reason, Balin's voice seemed far away.

Thorin was more important, as he was surrounding Bilbo. The Dwarrow leaned into the hobbit just enough that he felt the solid weight of the King's body. But it was a comfort. It meant that all was well. The gold had not dragged Thorin away from him.

And yet, Bilbo needed more. He unwrapped one of his hands to press it against Thorin's chest. The King's heartbeat was strong, with a rhythm that echoed in his own. For a moment, Bilbo felt lightheaded as his body tried to press into Thorin's to feel more of the beat. But he planted his feet firmly and fought to stay upright. As much as he wanted to...even if Thorin chose...no, not in front of the others!

Thorin had already accepted the will of Mahal when Bilbo had pulled him from death's door on Ravenhill. So he didn't feel the conflict Bilbo was struggling with. In fact, he chuckled softly at the hobbit's rather flattering predicament. "My Urzudel," he whispered into Bilbo's ear, letting the hobbit hear his acceptance of the growing attraction between them. Then he too straightened.

For it was time to pay tribute to the past before working their way to the future. Bilbo carefully turned to Balin and cleared his throat. Then he said, "If you would, however you send messages to your Halls of Ancestors...I would like a message sent to Dogon. I would like to thank him for passing Thorin's heart to me for safekeeping."

"I will see it done," Balin said approvingly.

Then Bilbo took Thorin's hand and held it as the King was told of his teacher's passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am grieving. My apartment building lost our house-father not long ago. He was a generous man who knew everyone and dispensed good advice wherever he could. He welcomed me in from the day I first saw the building, and helped the strangers around me become my neighbors.  
> Thank you, Douglas.


	10. Chapter 10

_Love does not always shout. In fact, it is the quiet affection that sustains us most of all. -- Frodo Baggins, speaking to Rose Cotton at her wedding to Samwise Gamgee_

When the King Under the Mountain entered the dining hall that night, it was apparent that something had changed within him. Bard's people thought Thorin looked happy. They attributed it to everyone being safe and well cared for in this place he called home. Dain's Dwarrow thought he looked strong. They suspected it was due to his recovery from his injuries.

But the Company was not fooled by all of this. The moment the Company saw Thorin's smile, they looked straight at Bilbo.

Who immediately blushed and looked away.

The Company didn't say a word about it (not right then). They didn't have to. Bombur just stood up from his seat and moved Bilbo's plate so it was on the royal table next to Thorin's. It was acceptance, approval and congratulations all in one move.

And because of that move, the Company was blessed with a sight rarely seen.

The King must have known that Bilbo would hesitate to sit at the royal table. For he faced the hobbit before he sat at its head. "Please, Urzud, join me. I would feel better with you by my side, especially after what happened in the training room."

Bilbo looked to Bard and Dain, who were sitting calmly watching the pair. Then the hobbit's gaze turned to Thorin's eyes. He smiled. "If it will help you, I will be wherever you need me."

Thorin reached for Bilbo's hands. The moment they wrapped around the hobbit's smaller ones, there was an unmistakable twitch in both beings.

The men looked at them curiously. Dain's Dwarrow gasped.

The Company just let out a sigh of relief. Mahal's forge had completed its work, as they hoped it would. Ori, who had watched Bilbo flee from the idea earlier in the day, looked pointedly at Bilbo when the hobbit's eyes met his.

Bilbo blushed again and nodded. So Ori gave him a big smile.

The King was amused by their friends, but the Company could wait for something more necessary. "They will have much to say after we eat. Come, your dinner is getting cold," Thorin said softly as he guided Bilbo to sit by his side. He would let their friends explain what had just happened between them. He wanted to bask in the hobbit's presence for a few moments with the knowledge that Mahal approved of their relationship. 

\----

After dinner, Thorin let Bofur pull Bilbo aside to join the Company's discussion.

The King watched his One as he was congratulated and told of the specialness of what had happened by practically all twelve of their group. Thorin stayed back, even though he knew that he too would be congratulated. He wanted Bilbo to have his moment before the demands of royalty made it a public one.

Still, he would have interfered if the Ri brothers hadn't started the explanations of what it was to be part of a Forged Pair. Their father and Ori's mother had been such. He knew they could give the hobbit information where the others could not.

"Is your burglar always so extraordinary, Thorin?" Dain asked, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Thorin turned in his chair to see Dain and Bard both looking at him curiously. Bard grinned at Dain's question. "He's been extraordinary since the day I met him," the King of Dale said firmly.

"His appearance had me doubting him at first. But I had always thought strength and attraction needed to shout. His qualities are quiet, yet they are persistent." Thorin smiled softly at the memory of that first night. Bilbo had fainted. But who would have not been overwhelmed by what they offered him? The fact that he had gathered himself to run after them the next day had said more than Thorin had realized at the time. Even his complaints on the journey had a strength, Thorin believed. They most likely had reminded the hobbit that home was special, and getting the Company home would be a reward in itself.

Bard smiled as his younger daughter came over to hug him. "I know what it's like to persist in silence, as do my children. You are naturally louder than he. So be sure to take time each day to quiet yourself so you can hear him."

"He has spent the last year teaching me to listen. I have much yet to learn, but I hope that Mahal has found that I can do well enough to give back to him," Thorin said in agreement.

"What do you have that appeals to him, cousin? Treasure is what he fights to keep you, so I doubt that would impress him. He also rules a room as quietly as he speaks, so your title wouldn't mean much to him." Dain was not accusatory; however, he looked honestly puzzled by the conundrum.

"I do not know," Thorin whispered as his head turned to seek out the hobbit. Bilbo must have felt his gaze, because he turned just enough to smile at Thorin.

"Are not determination and caring enough? We all know you have plenty of both when it comes to your people." Bard asked. "Or have you not expressed your regard for Bilbo yet?"

"I tried to, up on Ravenhill, when I thought they would be my last words. But the words do not come easily to me. I should try harder. He is a scholar and a storyteller. I have been taught to use symbols, because they speak to Dwarrow so well. I do not know if they speak to him, however. Perhaps his people are better with words."

With that, Thorin fingered the end of one of his braids. He thought of the words he heard in his mind each time the hobbit touched them. 'Come back to me. I am here for you. Listen to me.' Did Bilbo know he heard those and also the words 'You are mine, not the gold's' as well?

A moment later, there was a soft tug on his other braid. "Thorin, do you need me?"

When the King turned his head, he found Bilbo's eyes focused on Thorin's fingers wrapped around his own hair.

"I believe he understands your language," Bard said with a bit of a smug tone. Then the two other Kings turned to talk to Bard's son and give the bonded pair some space.

"Have the others explained what happened, Urzud?" Thorin asked hesitantly. He did not know what Bilbo felt about the Forging. He did not know if the hobbit could or wanted to plead with Yavanna to remove Mahal's work. The possibility frightened the King. But he tried not to let it show as he met Bilbo's eyes. The hobbit was entitled to a choice. Thorin's had been made on the ice as Bilbo's tears had fallen.

"I think so. They say I became your friend on Carrock, and your love when you gave me the mithril shirt. Bombur claims it was the only way the gold would have let you part from something so valuable." Bilbo's words were as hesitant as his own, as if he too was afraid to believe the gift they had just been given.

"Your protection was more important than its worth. I remember that, even through the gold's haze." Thorin would not let the hobbit doubt his regard, not now. He had learned his lesson concerning that on Carrock. 

"I was afraid to feel for you, even after you nearly died. But I couldn't leave you to be eaten up by the gold. It wouldn't be good for them, or for you. And I've cared for you for much too long to not fight for you." The hobbit's gaze cast downwards in embarrassment.

Thorin tugged on the hobbit's locks gently, coaxing him to lift his eyes. "And I for you, my burglar. The gold threatened you earlier. That was what spurred me to battle so fiercely. You give me strength."

Bilbo wrapped Thorin's braid around his hand as his eyes pleaded for something.

Thorin hoped he understood the pleading when he suggested, "Will you join me in my rooms this evening?"

"Of course," Bilbo murmured back with a small smile.

\----

Daren followed the King Under the Mountain and his Urzud back to Thorin's rooms that night. He only allowed Gerod to come with him because he knew the younger Dwarrow was discreet. Daren knew he would not say a word to any other soul of what he heard, no matter what it was. But he need not have worried, at least not that night. 

Thorin gently pulled Bilbo into his rooms. "I had Bombur bring your snack here, with some tea. You won't have to leave this night if you don't wish to."

"Do you want me to stay? I don't wish to presume anything. Or cause unnecessary gossip." The hobbit followed, but pointedly avoided gazing at the bed.

Thorin shook his head. "The gossip has already begun. We cannot stop it. Let them wonder. What we do here is for us alone." He guided Bilbo to an old couch in the corner that had been covered by a blanket. "I-I like your hands in my hair. Only you hold it so gently. And the gold dares not touch me when you do."

The hobbit sat with Thorin and spied a comb on the table beside him. "Shall I comb it for you?"

The King nodded, then unfastened the beads at the ends of his braids. "I will braid my hair differently in the morning, now that you are my One."

Bilbo grabbed the comb and used it to help him unravel the braids. "Do I need a braid as well?"

"If you wish it. I can craft you a bead to let all know we are a Pair." Thorin closed his eyes and let the comfort the hobbit bestowed with his hands wash over him.

"I'd like that. I've never been part of any pair until now. But hobbit courtships do not carry many symbols, even though we cherish the ones we use. I suspect dwarves are different." Bilbo ran the comb through the King's locks slowly and gently, letting the motion naturally match their breaths and their heartbeats.

"We are. We have many, and we cherish them all. But a Forged Pair has freedom that a Carved Pair does not. Mahal Forged us from our experiences, so he expects those to guide us going forward. What we use as symbols of our union will be of our own making, and cannot be dictated by others."

"Then I would very much like an acorn, dear one." Bilbo's voice was hesitant until Thorin reached for one of his hands. Then it grew stronger and more confident. "We should plant mine near the entrance to the mountain."

The hesitation moved into Thorin's eyes as he turned to face the hobbit. "What of your smial?"

"My cousin Drogo can keep it for me, or us, if we need it. Or he can raise a family there." Bilbo smiled before his head bent to kiss Thorin's hand. "I believe Aule has given me a second home."

A moment later, the King gathered his One against his chest. "He has. This will always be your home, for I will not rule it if it is not."

"We can't have that. You'd disappoint many people if you weren't King." Bilbo shifted against Thorin until he could hear the Dwarrow's heartbeat. Then he closed his eyes and let himself drift. It had been an emotional day, but now he had comfort in a way he never thought was possible.

Thorin let his Urzud rest against him as he read through a few notes from Bard and Dain. Though he had wanted a joining of bodies when they had entered the room, he realized that the union of hearts that allowed Bilbo to rest was important, and would make their other joining much sweeter.

So the King only woke Bilbo enough to coax him to eat his snack and wash his face. Then he carried his One to bed so they could sleep wrapped around each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit to taking an idea for this chapter from The Riven Crown (https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125821/chapters/14039056 highly rec'd for those who like epic-long fics). But given where we are, my take on it is going to play out differently.

_To know a person in the light is important and precious. But to know a person in their darkness is as priceless as the moon that illuminates them. -Sidher of Greenwood, dwarf-friend to Erebor under rule of Durin II_

Bilbo woke to sensations the likes of which he had never felt before. It was as if the sun's warmth surrounded him in strength and gentleness. Without burning, instead holding him steady, protecting him.

For a few moments, all he could feel was the warmth. Then he shifted. When he did, he could feel the scratch of short hairs on his forehead.

Those hairs were unmistakably part of one dear to him. "Thorin," Bilbo whispered as he curled against his dwarf.

"Hmm?" the King asked sleepily. "Should I call for your breakfast?"

Bilbo chuckled against Thorin's shoulder. "No. Stop it. You have already won my heart. You don't have to keep me fed."

"Many Dwarrow would disagree, including Dori and my sister. I have much to learn in that regard. I know how to care for a kingdom, but caring for the one who holds my heart is harder. I have made too many mistakes in giving my feelings to you." Thorin's fingers gently tangled in Bilbo's curls. "It is a wonder that you accepted me yesterday, after all that I have said against you."

"That which cannot be blamed on the gold is simply the past. Although I cared for you from that first night, I wasn't at all sure I liked you until we reached Beorn's house. So my regard was no different than yours."

"And now, my burglar?" The King tugged on a curl.

Bilbo shifted to kiss Thorin's chin. "If Aule hadn't given his approval, I would have found a way to make courtship flowers from rock, so you understood my feelings."

Thorin bent his head to kiss his Urzud gently. That first kiss was like no other Bilbo had experienced. It whispered of affection and the gratitude Thorin had for all Bilbo had done. But it also spoke of a heat, a want--a want of Bilbo himself. It asked rather than demanded in the gentle brush of lips, and arms that held the hobbit securely but gently enough that he could break free if he wanted.

The sensations so overwhelmed Bilbo that he had to pause to recall the words spoken a mere minute ago when Thorin continued. "When I am well, I will carve you a flower from a gem..."

Flowers and gems were no concern of the hobbit right now. The gift his dwarf was giving at the moment was much more important. "I would much rather have your kisses, please." Bilbo's polite tone warred with his scrambling to reach more of Thorin.

The King obliged him, holding the hobbit and kissing him thoroughly until they both felt warm and dazed. He pulled away after they calmed, reluctantly. "We do not have time for more now. Balin will come in to give my morning report soon. But there will be time tonight, if you wish."

"I would like that," Bilbo smiled against Thorin's cheek just as his stomach growled.

Thorin chuckled. "But we will make time for your breakfast now."

\----

The first order of the day was dressing and the braiding of Thorin's hair while they waited for the meal to arrive. Although it was a test of his self-control, Thorin let Bilbo help with the braids, while explaining that the main two showed his status as leader, and the third, behind his left ear, signified his joining with Bilbo. For now, he clasped it with a plain silver bead. Later, he wanted to exchange it for one made of oak.

Bilbo smiled. "I would like that for both of us, perhaps with acorns carved on them?'

Thorin nodded. "Bofur should be able to help with those. And I will craft us silver beads that speak of our Forging."

"Then I will have time to grow my hair so we can braid it." Bilbo said as he reached into his shirt pocket and held up a shiny blue bead. "Do you mind if I keep this until those can be made?"

The King chuckled. "Thief. That is the first bead I ever crafted. You were in my press*."

Bilbo grinned back at him. "Well yes. Dori stored some of my clothes there. So may I keep the bead?" 

Thorin went over to the press and rifled through it until he found a delicate silver chain. He slid the bead onto the chain and put it around the hobbit's neck. "Now you may keep it."

Bilbo gave him a kiss in exchange.

The Pair separated after breakfast, as Thorin was inspecting the forges with Dain and Bilbo promised Dori he could take some measurements for new clothes. Dori had found some plain clean cloths in one of the storage rooms, and was determined to make Bilbo some type of formal robes or tunics. He was now the One of a King, after all.

Dain met Thorin at the end of the royal wing. Now that Dain understood the trials of his cousin, he swore to keep Thorin's guards nearby. Dwarrow had begun working on their gem and gold crafts in the work rooms next to the forges. Though the doors to the rooms were kept closed when the forges were lit, Dain preferred to be cautious. Thorin and Bilbo agreed.

The Lord of the Iron Hills questioned his cousin about the sickness on the way to the forges. Thror had been quiet when under the gold's spell, so Dain knew only of what he could observe. Thorin had realized when Bilbo began his task that staying quiet in front of those he trusted was a sure way to let the gold win. So he answered Dain's questions as best he could.

When the royal cousins arrived at the forges, they set to work finding the cracks and fissures caused by the blast of dragon's fire. They went over the entire area slowly and thoroughly, as they expected problems. They found some issues. However, no part of the chamber was in dire need of repair, which had them both sighing in relief. To make the proper repairs, the metalworkers would need time. Luckily, they would get it.

They were then headed for the throne room to watch over some of the men who had offered their services as craftsmen. Though Dain was quite the honest Dwarrow, a few of his head craftsmen had a tendency towards underhanded tricks in order to gain favor or reduce the worth of another. Neither King wanted to see the men subjected to this as they were, in reality, guests of the mountain. So they promised Bard that they'd supervise the head craftsmen.

Thorin didn't make it to the throne room that day.

It started with a yell. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty!"

Both Kings turned towards the hallway to the treasury to find Bilbo's guard Gerod standing before them, out of breath.

Gerod's face held an expression of pure terror as he stumbled over his words a few times. "Bilbo has...Bilbo tried..."

Dain grabbed the guard's shoulder and shook him. "Out with it! We won't hurt you."

The guard tried again, but the terror on his face didn't abate. "Bilbo has fallen under the gold in the treasury!"

"What?!" Thorin exclaimed. "What was he doing in there?" 

"Lord Dale and Nori were trying to keep some of the coins from slipping into the hallway. Something has upset the piles. Nori suspected something underneath the coins was causing an issue, so Bilbo volunteered to try to find it, since he could get into smaller spaces than the others." Gerod frowned. "He was on a rather large pile when he slipped and the gold swallowed him up. Lord Dale is trying to find him without causing the gold to shift more."

Thorin barely waited for Gerod to finish before he was trying to run down the hall to the treasury. But Dain caught up to him quickly. "Cousin, you can't go in there! Your sickness!" He shouted to ensure that Thorin could hear him over anything the gold was saying.

It was true. The King found himself wanted to look at the coins. He wanted to feel their shine. But they had hurt Bilbo! The confusion in Thorin's head was starting to make him dizzy. He struggled to get control of himself. Dain shook him in hopes it would help.

He stumbled as he fought the gold, not realizing that he passed by the archway to the treasury.

A moment later, Nori came out of the large room and backed Thorin against a wall. "Don't you dare go in there. Nobody can watch over you. If we are going to have any chance of finding him alive, we have to search quickly!"

The King let out a groan of frustration as Nori ran back into treasury. "I should be in there helping!"

"You should hold him so he stays with us after they pull him out," Oin corrected Thorin as he came up behind him. "Bilbo is likely to be battered, no matter how fast they find him."

Thorin's face turned pale. At that moment, thoughts of the gold turned his stomach. Although it was not permanent, the gold's influence on him completely slipped away as he worried over the life of his One.

So there was no confusion in the King's mind when Dori came out cradling an unconscious Bilbo in his arms. Thorin could see bruises blooming on the hobbit's face and hands as Dori came over. He watched for a moment, waiting for Bilbo to take a breath. When he saw the small chest rise, tears filled his eyes.

Carefully, Dori shifted onto one knee in front of the King to transfer Bilbo as smoothly as possible into Thorin's arms. "He didn't fall too deep into the coins, and Nori said a gold platter created a space where he could breathe. But it seems he broke a few fingers. There are most likely more injuries that we cannot see."

Thorin cradled his One as gently as possible. "I will be in the healer's room. Let Bard know."

"Of course, cousin," Dain nodded. "I will watch the master craftsmen. May I take your Master Tailor with me in your stead?"

"Yes. Dori, watch for schemers among them." 

Dori agreed and grabbed Nori to help him. Bofur and Ori came up to either side of Thorin for the walk to the healer's room, as those of the Company who were especially close to Bilbo. Some Dwarrow, especially those seeking courtship, spread cruel gossip about those with Forged Ones. Bofur's and Ori's presence said to anyone watching that they approved of what the King was doing, and that he was not responsible for Bilbo's injuries.

Oin ushered the King to a bed as soon as they entered the healer's room. "I will move the bed. I need you to sit above his head so you don't get in the way of my examination."

Thorin carefully laid Bilbo down after the bed was moved, then settled in a chair so his presence could soothe his One.

Oin murmured to himself as he checked the hobbit's limbs and the bruises on his torso and head. After a few moments, he looked towards the King. "He has a broken arm along with the two broken fingers. There may be some injuries to his stomach and head, as there are bruises in both places. If he wakes, he is more likely to recover."

Thorin spied the bead Bilbo has confiscated earlier against his neck. The King shifted its chain so it would not tangle in the hobbit's hair. Then he closed his eyes as he touched Bilbo's hair with fingers that whispered at the curls. "I will keep fighting the gold, so that I can help him recover."

Oin laid a hand on the King's shoulder. "Good, because right now he is most likely fighting to stay with you."

Thorin whispered his vow again in Bilbo's ear, hoping the renewed battle against the gold would help the hobbit win his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *a press is the medieval term for an armoire.


	12. Chapter 12

_Heartbeats are the rhythm of the soul. Listen to the heart of one whom you love, for the secrets you will learn may make you love them more. --the Lady Galadriel_

At first, all Bilbo knew was pain. 

Too much of him hurt, and it blocked everything else out. It was so bad that he couldn't leave the world of shadows. It was as if that little ring was on his finger and he couldn't yank it off.

But then he felt a fleeting warmth that did not hurt. It was so short that he tried to follow it. But the moment he moved, sharp knives ran through him. He cried out in pain.

That was when he heard the comforting soft rumble. It seemed to surround him and helped ease some of the pain. He drifted while listening to it, then slowly fell asleep.

The next time he was aware, he immediately heard the rumble. But this time it coalesced into words. "Tell Dis to consult with Tharkun before journeying. The route we took was the most direct, but not the safest. She has better sense of land than I, but if she is bringing the children, a longer journey may be a better one."

Bilbo understood in some part of his mind that those words were important. But getting closer to the voice was more important. He shifted to do so, then let out a groan of pain as the knives sliced through him again.

"Settle, Urzud. I am right here," the voice said as a warmth cradled his forehead, easing the pain there. The voice seemed a little distant as he heard, "He is doing that more often. Oin said he should soon wake."

Bilbo reached out with his hand as he tried to open his eyes. He wanted to know the voice. The voice was solace. But his hand was sliced yet again, forcing a yell out of him.

A moment later, there was weight on both his shoulders. "Urzud, settle. You must keep your arm and hand still." The voice stayed gentle, but was there just a hint of annoyance in it? Bilbo's memory stirred with a remembrance of a similar tone, and with it his consciousness.

Finally, Bilbo's eyes opened. A gasp sounded above him, but he couldn't see around the bright light. It didn't matter. He recognized that worried voice now. He was so glad he did. Especially as it sounded very relieved as it intoned, "Urzud? Bilbo?"

The hobbit blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. Then a face came into focus. "Thorin," he whispered. He studied the beloved face for a moment, and found himself frowning. "When is the last time you slept or ate?" His voice cracked enough that Thorin helped him sip a cup of water. But he refused to lose the frown until the silly dwarf answered him.

The King chuckled softly as he realized that he must look as haggard as Bilbo did when he was injured. So he sought to reassure the hobbit with his own words. "Now that you are back with us, I will sleep when you rest."

"His bed is next to yours. Make him use it," Oin suggested as he checked Bilbo's arm. The healer worried that the King's body would stop repairing his injuries if he did not rest.

Thorin grumbled but slid into the bed against Bilbo's. "I am here if you need me."

Bilbo turned towards his One carefully. "I need you to rest. It will help us both." Then he laid his ear against Thorin's heart. The beat spoke of warmth, of worry, but very little of gold. He was glad for this, because he knew he couldn't fight the gold's influence on Thorin now. It took too much energy just to bear the pain of his injuries.

But then he felt arms ease themselves around him. And lips gently touch his forehead. Suddenly, the pain eased enough for him to twine his uninjured hand into one of the King's braids, making Thorin chuckle against the point of his ear. "I will not leave, Urzud. I promised to stay."

Oin made sure that their sleep wasn't disturbed for the rest of the day.

\----

The next morning, Balin came in and sat with Bilbo while Thorin relieved Dain of some of the royal duties he had been handling for the last three days. One of them was planning the investigation of the treasury.

Balin assured Bilbo that Thorin would not enter the room. A map of it was drawn for him so that he could coordinate the search for whatever was shifting the gold because the Kings suspected that whatever that was had most likely had caused Bilbo to fall in. Dain would supervise the men and Dwarrow as they searched.

"Does Dain react to the gold at all?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

Balin shook his head. "Very little, from what I've seen. But he is being cautious and planning ahead. All the investigators will work in three hour shifts. If they find something where you fell in, they may need to search further."

"Thorin isn't going to let me back in there to help with the search, is he?" Bilbo sighed as he worried about what could go wrong.

"You'd be lucky if _Nori_ lets you past the archway. You frightened thirty years off him when you fell in. But I will make sure you are informed of their progress. We don't know if this is related to Thorin's sickness or the dragon. So of course we may need your help. But preferably given in a safe place." Balin shifted some parchments. "Now what do I need to tell Dis to do with your house?"

"Smial," Bilbo said automatically, even though he knew Balin meant no disrespect. 

Balin nodded and wrote the word on the scrap he was using for notes. "Which cousin is not to be let near the smial?"

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She will steal anything valuable and ruin my mother's keepsakes. Drogo Baggins is the one I want it passed to. If he refuses, then she should offer it to Hamfast Gamgee, my gardener."

Balin wrote the request carefully. "And what should be added to the caravan?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like my books, my clothes...and the pictures of my parents. Oh, and my mother's silver spoons. I want to give one to Thorin."

"You want to give him a spoon?" Balin asked with a chuckle.

Bilbo's face took on a wistful expression. "When hobbits make a commitment to someone, they often do it at the Party Tree. With a symbol of what they will provide. My father gave my mother a silver spoon to let her know that she would never want. At some point, I want to give Thorin a spoon to let him know that I will give him safety. That I will not allow the gold to harm him."

Balin appeared a bit startled for a moment. Then he smiled. "That is a nice tradition. If you're willing to do that, you might accept being Consort. Dwalin told Thorin that he shouldn't mention it. That you may feel that you're committed enough."

"Consort? You mean marriage? Male hobbits in relationships usually don't marry. But I'd consider it...if this works out." Bilbo sighed. "Thorin is stubborn even without the gold's influence. We may have...issues."

"His stubbornness can sometimes be a good thing. I believe he will work to keep those issues from interfering with the bond the two of you have. I've never seen him smitten with anyone until you came along. He does realize how special you are."

The hobbit frowned. "I'm just an ordinary hobbit, Balin."

The King's head advisor just shook his head. "Not one of us considers you ordinary. And we've heard enough of hobbits to know that there are few or none like you. Now tell me what Dis should say to your Thrain to start the exchange of ownership..."

\----

Bilbo didn't see Thorin that day. But the King sent one of the Company each hour to check on the hobbit and to report on the progress of the search. Of course, each of them made a point of telling Bilbo how Thorin was exhausting himself trying to figure out the significance of the clue they found.

Dain's searchers had found a wooden wedge under the gold near where Bilbo had sunk in. Nori was certain that it had caused the gold to start slipping into the hallway. It was large enough to disrupt the flow when someone stepped on the gold and angled the right way to do so.

But it couldn't have caused Bilbo's fall.

The searchers approached the mound that Bilbo had fallen into carefully, but even after sifting through all of the coins and other objects, they could not find anything unusual. By the time Bofur came in to eat dinner with Bilbo, they had stopped for the night. Dain had posted guards in the hallway to the treasury and also put them on three hour shifts.

Balin and Nori had suggested that they may need to look for both a saboteur and someone other than Thorin with a serious case of goldsickness. Either possibility had ominous implications.

Bofur said that Thorin was discussing all of this with the other two Kings over dinner. He refused to rest, because he believed Bilbo was not safe.

The hobbit sighed. "Send him back here for the night. I will see that he rests."

Bofur nodded. "All of this is for you. Every time someone came back from here, he'd ask about you then demand that Dain tell him what they found. So I think he'll come here on his own, when he can do no more. But I will make sure of it." 

Thorin wasn't back when sleep pulled Bilbo in that evening. But somewhere in the middle of the night, he was woken up by a feeling of calm.

'That is odd," the hobbit thought. 'Calm should put one to sleep, not wake one up.'

But then he felt hair brush his uninjured arm. And his blanket started to shift on its own.

Bilbo looked down. In the light of the small candle Oin let burn at night, he could see his One resting against him. Somehow, Thorin had been able to avoid all the hobbit's injuries to settle his head against the small chest. The rest of the sturdy dwarf draped over Bilbo's legs and along his side.

"Rest, dear one. I will join you tomorrow and help you solve the puzzle," Bilbo whispered against Thorin's hair.

"I will let you...If you go back to sleep and heal," Thorin murmured back. "We need your help. But I need you well."

"Has the gold..." Bilbo worried. Thorin had been on his own in the mountain, without an anchor against the gold. Had the gold found a way to threaten him (in whatever way magically entrancing gold could)?

Thorin rubbed his hair against Bilbo's nightshirt as he shook his head. "It pulls at me less, now that I have won a battle with it. And it attacked you. To be near it is to be reminded that it made me fear for your life. Your strong heart still speaks of the struggle." Thorin looked up at Bilbo. Even in the dim light, the hobbit could see the fear on the King's face. "I do not want to lose you, Urzud."

"Then I shall sleep with you, and join you in dreams. The joining of our hearts has brought good dreams to me. Perhaps they can heal us both."

"Or at least give us reason to rest." Thorin leaned up to kiss Bilbo gently, then settled back against his chest. Soon, the gentle rhythm they found in each other lulled them both to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Victory and defeat are rarely far apart. --Brand, King of Dale_

"No, you cannot!" Bilbo said firmly as he glared at Thorin.

"But Urzud, please..." Thorin reached out and tried to steady the hobbit, who was clutching tightly to the table in front of him.

Bilbo tried to stomp his foot, but it was difficult to do when he was attempting to keep his balance and stop the world from swaying slightly. "No, you cannot carry me into the meeting room! I may not be King, but I do have some dignity."

"What if you become dizzy?"

Oh, drat. This wasn't a good time for the silly dwarf to be reasonable! Bilbo didn't want to admit that he was already a little dizzy.

Oin just shook his head at the bonded pair's antics as he handed Bilbo a piece of wood. "Is that long enough for you to use as a staff?"

Bilbo wrapped his uninjured fingers around it and put it to the floor. "Yes, thank you. And you, silly dwarf, can stay by my side if you choose." He let go of the table and laid his aching hand on Thorin's arm. "I will let you care for me, but stay within reason, dear one."

Thorin rested Bilbo's hand against his cheek for a moment. "I will not lose you to my own carelessness as I did Frerin."

"Gloin told me you tried to persuade your brother to stay out of the battle because he had had an infection days before." The hobbit gazed at the King worriedly. Thorin blamed himself much too quickly for the difficulties of those he loved.

Oin confirmed this. "And Thorin tried to keep watch over him during the battle. But you've seen how impossible that can be. None of us were nearby when he began to tire. Dwalin just saw him stagger once before the blade took him."

Bilbo fingered Thorin's Pair braid. "You were not foolish. He may have been. But I am going to a meeting, not a battle." He tugged on the braid when Thorin started to speak. "And if I must battle with the gold, I will enlist help."

Thorin was quiet as he touched the bead at Bilbo's neck. He then whispered, "Please do. The gold may be trying to attack you since you are able to loosen its grip on me."

"I would say you sound particularly silly at the moment. Except that gold was under a dragon for a hundred years or more. Smaug may have made it capable of that. I don't know why I fell, but I will consider the possibility that the gold itself is behind it in some way." The hobbit kissed Thorin's hand. "But you do realize that will make me fight it more fiercely. I chose you. Aule chose you for me. I will not allow a pile of coins to change that."

"You will not fight alone," Thorin said as he supported Bilbo for their walk to the meeting room. "For those cold coins cannot compete with your warm embrace."

A moment later, the sun shone through Bilbo as he smiled.

\----

When they arrived at the meeting room, the Company, Kings and guards stood up and bowed to Bilbo.

The hobbit sighed as he settled himself into a chair. "I'm the one who fell. I should be bowing to all of you for getting me out. But excuse me, I can't right now. We'll have to settle for a sincere 'thank you'."

"Recovering from your injuries and helping us are all the thanks we require," Bard said with a smile.

With that in mind, the King of Dale pushed the map of the treasury over to Thorin, who had sat next to Bilbo. As the King Under the Mountain unraveled it, Bard updated them both. "We found wood pieces at the very bottom of the pile that Bilbo fell into. We hadn't found them earlier because of wedges that were causing the gold to fill in that spot slowly."

Nori set the pieces of wood on the table. "These and a blanket were under the gold. I think they were used to weaken the pile that Bilbo was standing on."

"So it was sabotage," Thorin snapped as his hands clenched into fists.

"Yes," Nori said with a tired sigh. "But we don't know who or why. We don't know if Bilbo was the target, either."

Thorin lifted a fist up to slam into the table, frustrated with their lack of knowledge. But before he could let the hand fall, Bilbo casually twined one of his leadership braids in his fingers.

The King let out a frustrated groan instead. "We need answers."

Bilbo kept his grip around Thorin's braid as he looked over the map. "Where were the other wedges and how many are there?"

"We found five," Dain said as he grabbed a piece of charcoal and marked where they were found. "The biggest one was facing the archway. It is double the size of the others. We suspect it was shifting most of the coins that slid into the hallway."

Nori borrowed the charcoal to show the directions of the coin flows. "The one thing we do know is the set up was meant to drown a person in coins at the exact spot Bilbo fell."

"Who is able to create such a trap?" Bilbo asked softly.

"We first suspected Bard's men because some of them are good with wood, while most Dwarrow are not," Balin replied carefully. "But they have little reason to risk their place here. If they were found out, they would be out in the cold, or worse."

"Plus, I recognized the wedges. They were not made for this purpose. They were taken from elsewhere. They were used to help create the doors," Bard added. "The wedges were the original supports for the long wood blocks before they were anchored together."

"So the only skill needed for the trap would be arranging the smaller wood pieces and the gold," Nori concluded. "And Dwarrow know plenty about the weight of metals."

"Can I have a closer look at the wood pieces?" Bilbo asked as he leaned on Thorin's arm for a moment.

Dori laid them out on the table for everyone to examine. "They were in a pile under the blanket. With these nails." The dwarf also set down ten small iron nails. "I'd suspect a furniture maker, as they would be most likely to have the nails. There are some in both Dain's group and Bard's men."

Bilbo looked over both the wood and nails. "I have seen such things used by furniture makers in the Shire. But they do not explain why the trap was made." He looked to Thorin.

The King nodded. "But now we have people to question. And we can test them for goldsickness."

"But you had to feel betrayed to try to kill when the gold had you," Bilbo said as softly and carefully as he could. "That is what the trap was meant to do."

"I will listen for whisperings among the craftsmen," Nori suggested as Bilbo went back to clutching Thorin's braid. "We know enough to start looking for more clues. But this will not be an easy task."

"Then I will make it easy to see that we are a Pair, and that any who seek to harm Bilbo will face me first," Thorin growled. "I will need an aid at the forge so that I can craft our Forging beads. Bofur, can I ask this of you and also ask for your carving skills?"

"Of course, Thorin," the miner replied with a confused smile. "But what am I carving?"

"Oak beads." Bilbo said softly. "I need to show he is mine as well."

"I'm not sure how anyone could miss it after the spark," Dain chuckled. "But two sets of beads should help discourage the jealous ones. They speak of accepting differences as well as similarities."

"Durin the Second had beads of silver and wood," Ori explained to Bilbo. "One set that was Dwarven and one set that was elvish."

"And since we cannot make beads from your stories, we will put pieces of your stories on the beads," Thorin promised.

"The story of us," Bilbo agreed with a nod.

"We want that story to continue," Nori admonished. "Both of you stay with your guards, and together when possible. Forging provides you a few insights into the other. They may be useful for keeping Bilbo safe."

"Then we will lunch in my rooms. It will give him time to rest. Urzud, you could talk to Bofur about the beads while we hold court in the afternoon. There is a set of chairs in the west corner."

"I will do that if you rest with me," the hobbit demanded firmly. "I know you spent half of last night watching me sleep."

Thorin sighed. "I needed to know that you still breathed."

"I know, dear one. I spent a night watching your breaths. But we have to catch this saboteur before they harm another. So we need to take strength from the calm between us." 

Bard smiled. "And the rest of us will take lunch in here so that we can plan together in the calm. We should be able to start acting once you approve the plans before court."

Thorin nodded. Then he stood up and carefully hoisted Bilbo into his arms. "Do not argue, Urzud," he whispered in the hobbit's ear. "Save your strength for the fight ahead."

Bilbo said not a word. Instead, he rested his head on Thorin's shoulder as the King carried him to the bed they would share.


	14. Chapter 14

_To possess love is to ruin it. It must be shared. --Beorn_

Bilbo settled into following Thorin and finding distractions or amusements while the King helped keep the mountain running smoothly.

At first it was talking to Bofur while the miner carved the beads the hobbit requested. Then it was reading the books Ori gave him while Thorin crafted the silver beads or gave his nephews lessons in caring for a kingdom. Then it was consulting with Bombur on hobbit style recipes while the three Kings conferred about the mystery in the treasury (no more clues were found as of yet, and they had no suspects).

Thorin rarely talked to Bilbo while he worked. This, Bilbo expected. He shared the King with all of the kingdom. While he sat on the throne or conversed with advisors, Thorin's attention needed to be on his people.

But he had also grown quiet during meals and the walks they took at Oin's request. Frustrated by this, Bilbo cornered Fili to ask him what he thought of the new habit.

"I suspect Uncle is trying to not draw too much attention to you," Fili replied as they sat outside the workroom where Thorin was finishing the Forging beads. "Ori and Dori told you about the dwarves who despise Forged Pairs, because they claim the spark is unnatural. If he doesn't show your connection, you might be safer from those people."

"But they may be the ones who tried to kill me," the hobbit countered. "How will not talking to me help?"

"By suggesting he gave up the 'foolishness' of thinking he felt a spark when he didn't.:"

Bilbo scoffed. "How can they know what we felt?"

"They can't know, they just believe they do. Amad listened to and protected Forged Pairs in Ered Luin because many were shunned and a few were beaten because of their status. But she said that many of their stories were similar to that of her and Adad, and should be looked upon as the blessings they are." Fili smiled. "Your spark when the Forging was finished was strong. Even the men and women could see it. I think it was stronger than the one Kili had with Tauriel, which means that your connection is stronger, even though they are a Carved Pair. They felt the spark the first time they touched."

"Our connection will weaken if Thorin doesn't do something with it," Bilbo grumbled. "My fall has so frightened him that the only time he will talk to me or touch..." The hobbit blushed and bowed his head, but continued, determined to find a solution."...is when we are about to fall asleep."

Fili grimaced, more worried about his uncles than the intimate details Bilbo was sharing. "Indad is being stubborn again. He needs a reminder that being a Pair is about being together. Conversations are a good part of that, according to Amad. I suspect he hasn't even spoken to you about the gold."

"No, he has not. Which worries me." Bilbo set his splinted arm on the table next to them to ease its ache. "Its influence on him can sneak, so that he is not aware of it. If he doesn't speak to me about it, I might not see it sneaking."

"I will be vigilant in watching him," Fili promised. "But we must find a way to show him that he may cause more danger than he prevents by being silent."

\----

Nothing changed that night or the next morning between the Forged Pair even though Bilbo implored Thorin to talk to him or hold his hand. The King, of course, brushed off the requests by referring to Bilbo's healing injuries. He did not want to stop the hobbit's recovery or cause another attack.

So Bilbo fumed in the west corner of the throne room as court began. He tried to distract himself by composing a letter to the King's sister to check on the transfer of his smial and the retrieval of his possessions. But it wasn't working. He kept thinking that he should tell Dis exactly how obstinate her brother was.

This, however, distracted him enough that he jumped when he heard Daren intone loudly, "Uryatu Urzud!"

Bilbo turned in his chair to see Thorin pulling at a woman's necklace, which was still around her neck. Although the King was standing so the hobbit could not see his eyes, the stiffness of his back suggested that the rage had returned.

So Bilbo hurried over to the throne as quickly as his healing body would allow.

Once there, he didn't waste time or energy. He just grabbed Thorin's left leadership braid with his injured fingers and pulled _hard_.

Bilbo was rewarded when Thorin released the necklace and let out a yelp. But he knew that was only momentary. The hobbit braced himself as the King turned on his heel to face him. He expected that the gold would cause Thorin to yell and demand recompense for the pain he caused.

He did not expect the King to look at him in shock, then fall to his knees and tremble.

The hobbit was glad that Balin had started clearing the room the moment Bilbo had grabbed Thorin's braid. Because it allowed him to tilt Thorin's head to look him in the eye. "You gave it leave to sneak up on you by not speaking to me, foolish dwarf," he whispered.

"I did not wish to risk your life or health by drawing attention to you," Thorin murmured back. 

"Instead you risked yours and _ours_. For speaking to me helps protect your heart. Gandalf knew what was growing between us before he left. Have you not noticed yet? Those who can tell when you are goldsick are those who love you." Bilbo turned Thorin's head so that he could see who remained in the room.

Balin, Dwalin and Daren (who had watched over Thorin in Ered Luin before heading for the Iron Hills) stood in close proximity, waiting for Bilbo to say what was needed. Kili, Fili and Bofur sat in the east corner, looking quite relaxed. But Thorin could see the tense preparedness they had, as if they would leap out of their chairs at a moment's notice to rescue him or Bilbo. Dori and Nori stood at either entrance, keeping the people away for the sake of the Pair.

In front of the throne, Dain took a deep breath as he calmed from the fright his cousin had given him. Next to him was the King of Dale. Bard leaned on the arm of the throne with a small smile. "I cannot confess to love you, King Under the Mountain. But respect, that I am gaining for you. I would hope I could fight your affliction as well as you. But you will fight it better if you hold your mate closer."

Thorin nodded at Bard's good advice, then looked again to the hobbit in front of him. "Urzudel, forgive me. I should have spoken to you rather than have you risk further injury for my sake." They both knew that Thorin could feel shadows of Bilbo's pain, as Bilbo could feel shadows of the small lingering pains in Thorin's chest. The King held no doubts concerning which hand Bilbo had used to pull on his braid. He cradled that hand gently.

Bilbo kissed Thorin's forehead then dared to bend to caress the King's lips with his own. "You should have. Consider this a lesson on listening to me." 

Thorin nodded solemnly, then turned his head toward Dain. "Cousin, would you--"

"Of course. Your sister would cut out my horns if I didn't. We will not mind if we don't see you for dinner." Dain smiled and pointed to the west entrance.

Thorin bowed his head in thanks, then stood and took Bilbo's uninjured hand as they walked through it.

\----

When the Pair entered Thorin's rooms, the King stopped before the old couch they used when Bilbo helped Thorin with his hair. He helped the hobbit sit down, then knelt on the floor in front of him. Once they were settled, the King reached into his tunic and pulled out a silver bead carved with the runes for the sun and the moon, with a bird over an outline of a mountain opposite the runes.

Bilbo examined the bead carefully, paying attention to the details that Thorin had carved on it. He could make out a tiny BB next to the rune for the sun. What he suspected was the rune for Thorin's name sat in miniature next to the one for the moon. "It's wonderful, dear one," he whispered.

"May I brain your hair?" Thorin asked. Bilbo agreed with a nod. "Will both beads fit on it?" He held out the two oak beads Bofur had carved.

Although not as intricate as the silver beads, both wooden pieces contained the outline of an acorn and opposite, what might just be a circular door. The King smiled as he gazed upon them. The wood and silver beads together outlined the story of their time together, as they should. "Yes, your hair is long enough. It has been for some time." He bowed his head a little as he realized how long he had wanted to put such a weave in Bilbo's hair.

Bilbo smiled as he handed Thorin the comb that rested on the table next to the couch. "Then please let me show the mountain what you mean to me."

Thorin gently took ahold of the curls behind Bilbo's left ear and began to weave them. The hobbit closed his eyes, suddenly awash in the calm that flowed between them as they slept together at night.

When he was finished with the hobbit's braid, the Dwarrow took his One's hand so he could help with the removal of the plain bead on Thorin's Pair braid and the placement of the new storied beads.

"Are you hungry?" Thorin asked as they finished.

"Not for food," Bilbo replied as he used his uninjured hand to pull Thorin to him for a kiss as heated as the sun.

Thorin groaned into the kiss, but then pulled back enough to meet Bilbo's gaze. "Urzud, your arm..."

"Will be fine if we're careful. If you will listen to what I say, I believe I can put my cleverness to good use," Bilbo murmured as he tugged on the sleeve of his One's tunic.

So Thorin let Bilbo's words guide him in undressing them both and moving so that the King sat on the couch with a hobbit in his lap.

From there it was easy for each of them to use hands and lips to discover the heat and the pleasure of the other. And the sounds...Bilbo loved to hear Thorin sing. But he learned that Thorin's voice was even more entrancing when murmuring sounds of pleasure. Thorin became astonished, then secretly pleased, that even the simplest of Bilbo's words could teach and enchant him.

And when the pleasure they created between them became too much to bear, it fractured into the calm that had been used to bind them. That calm urged Thorin to his bed with his One in his arms. Then it washed over them so they were pulled into each other's dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

_Those who would fight against unions of the heart are to be pitied. Their hearts have not known the sparks of love or friendship. --Balin, son of Fundin, to Dori, head of the House of Ri, after the Erebor Conspiracy_

The following days saw the beginnings of big storms both outside the mountain and within it. As the snow started falling on the road to Dale, the Kings and Company discovered the first signs of discontent in the mountain.

The very first sign was a sound. Nori heard a whisper as Thorin and Bilbo walked past him on their way check on the snow at the front entrance.

"He has a weakness. One that could send the mountain crashing down upon us." The voice was clear, but unrecognizable as dwarf or man. The most Nori could discern was that it did not belong to a woman (though a Dwarrowdam was entirely possible).

The crafty one immediately slipped into the shadows to see if he could discover the speaker, but was unable to that morning. All he saw was a brown tunic rush past him. It appeared to be at the height for a Dwarrow, but there were a few short men that Nori couldn't discount as of yet.

Then another sign arrived. That afternoon, Ori discovered that the books Balin had written about Thror were missing from the library shelves. But he had not marked anyone borrowing them in his ledger. The youngest Ri would not have been concerned for most books. But these volumes spoke extensively of Thror's goldsickness and how it had caused strife in the mountain, as well as the arrival of the dragon. As those subjects may have been reasons for Bilbo's fall, he immediately alerted his brothers.

The Kings used the clues they had to attempt to find the one who had hurt the hobbit. The Company started watching those Bard and Dain had pointed out as furniture makers. But they could see no signs of problems among them. Nor was any of them seen reading books.

The next sign of discontent bordered on threatening. A few days later, one of Ori's braids was cut as he dug out some old books in one of the craft rooms by the forge.

"I was in the gem room because Gerod said he saw some old books in there when Bilbo sat with Bifur. Whoever it was came up behind me when I looked in one of the cabinets." The young Dwarrow was trembling as he told this to Dain and Thorin. The cutting of one's braid was a way to shame a Dwarrow. Someone obviously thought Ori had done wrong.

Dori held his brother's shoulder, trying to calm him. Nori paced past the throne, obviously agitated.

Dain immediately brought up the status of Ori's parents as a Forged Pair, but Thorin shook his head. "His parent died in a fire in Ered Luin. He and his brothers endured the deaths honorably and used their pain to improve their crafts. To shame him for his parents' past after that would be unthinkable."

Bilbo came into the room a few moments later and hurried to Ori's side. "Ori, I'm so sorry!" He had been told of the event by Daren as he approached the throne room. Bilbo hadn't needed to ask anything more from the guard. He knew of the meaning Dwarrow put in their hair now that he wore a King's braid.

When Ori met Bilbo's eyes, he straightened. "Neither you nor I have been shameful. I am not sorry that I explained about the Forging. We could all see what happened."

"That's what this is about?" Bilbo asked, shocked. He didn't think the doubters would turn on the rest of the Company.

"Most likely. Dori had a braid cut for explaining it on the way to Ered Luin. I was just a pebble. Ori wasn't even born yet. But Adad had already felt the spark with Bira, so they explained it to us. They forgot to tell Dori to keep quiet about it though." Nori shook his head then locked his gaze with Thorin's. "They all saw it in the dining hall, and yet someone still denies it. I'm not sure yet how this connects to the missing books and the whispered comment, or even if they are connected. But I want to question Bilbo's guard. He was a witness to Bilbo's fall and he told Ori to go into the gem room. Right now, that makes him our best lead."

Bilbo started to protest, to defend Gerod. But he quieted when Bard shook his head slightly at him. If the other non-Dwarrow thought Nori was being sensible, perhaps it was best to listen. "Be kind," he said softly instead.

"If he did nothing wrong, then he has nothing to fear," Thorin assured his One. "He alerted me to your fall. So I am in his debt."

Gerod was called in from where he stood guard right outside the west entrance to the throne room. Dori immediately pulled Bilbo into a conversation to keep him facing away from the guard. He was familiar enough with his brother's questioning techniques to know this was best for the investigation, and for Bilbo.

But there was no need for Nori to be harsh. It quickly became clear that the hobbit had gained another admirer in his main guard. "I have no idea who would hurt Uryat Baggins, sir. Not one as kind and as helpful as him! He has been teaching me to read Westron so that I can learn about Gondor! And he has helped me write to my brother back home! I told Marin that if all hobbits are so kind, we should invite more to the mountain!"

"Who is Marin?" Nori asked as he decided that Gerod was not their target, but they should check if he had connections who could lead to them.

"Marin is one of my messengers," Dain said. "He was one of the group I called from the Hills to bring supplies and a few family possessions that had made their way to me."

"Marin and I share a room, as his brother scatters his craft all over the floor of the room they originally claimed together," Gerod added, as Nori suddenly took an interest in this other dwarf.

The modified living arrangements were common enough for Dwarrow who put their craft first. Often the one who was using the space would find or pay for the other family members' lodgings if the craft required the space and there was no adequate workrooms available.

But there were many craft rooms near the forge. So Nori asked, "What craft did his brother choose? We have empty rooms that his creations could be moved to." He kept his voice kind, but the wheels in his mind began to roll suspicious questions to his tongue as he waited for Gerod to answer.

"Rogin complains they are too close to the forge. The chairs would burn if one of the metal workers was careless when they used the fires. But the move seemed best for both of them. Marin told me that he preferred living with me as soon as I agreed to it. He was sick of pulling nails out of the soles of his boots."

Everyone turned to look at the guard. He had just spoken words that might lead to a way to make Bilbo safe again.

Gerod looked puzzled at the sudden interest in him.

Knowing they needed more answers from the guard, Nori had Bofur grab a few things from the meeting room outside the east entrance. Balin let Nori use the advisor's table to lay out the objects. "Do you recognize these?" the crafty dwarf asked Gerod.

"I don't know much about wood. They could be furniture pieces. But those are definitely Rogin's nails. Frower stamps Rogin's rune in them. See?" The guard pointed to the nail's curved head.

Nori held it up to the lantern hanging near the throne to get a better look. "It's definitely there, but not stamped well."

Gerod nodded. "Frower needs to forge a new stamp, or so Rogin told me two days ago." Then he gasped, as if suddenly realizing what the objects meant. "But Rogin wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"Do you know him well?" Balin asked kindly, hoping to not have the young Dwarrow quiet himself now.

"I haven't known him long. Just since the battle. But he was the one who said I should request to be Uryat Baggins' guard. He said that Bilbo was probably lonely, and might be scorned by the Dwarrow who don't like strangers." Gerod reached for his sword, but the other Dwarrow stayed calm. They knew that guards often drew comfort from touching their weapons. Only if it was drawn would they begin to defend themselves.

"He may have changed his mind now that Bilbo is with the King," Dwalin suggested gruffly. "And in a way that some don't approve of."

Nori agreed. "But we will treat him well, I promise. Only if we find he has hurt Bilbo will we act."

Gerod calmed and took his hand away from his weapon.

But it was back on the hilt when Dain burst out, "You should also question Marin. He brought Fris' gold to the training room. So he knows about Thorin's goldsickness. And he left the dining hall before I could have him write a letter to Dis about her brother's spark. I saw him sit with his brother before Thorin came in. But he was gone by the middle of dinner."

Moments later, half of the Company ran out of the throne room to retrieve the two brothers.


	16. Chapter 16

_I never knew why mountains were majestic until I met the one that asked for my heart.--Bilbo Baggins_

Those of the Company who had gone to find the brothers came back to the throne room frustrated about an hour later. There was no sign of the furniture maker or his brother. Nor could they proceed with the investigation easily. Rogin had chosen a head craftsman's quarters, so they were unable to get into them. They suspected it had originally been the locksmith's quarters after Bofur's failed attempts to open the door.

So Balin and Nori asked to see Gerod's quarters to look for clues there.

As they walked to his home, Gerod said that he had not been back to the room in more than a day. He had been as worried about Bilbo as the King was. So Thorin had allowed Gerod to sleep on one of the chairs in the royal sitting room when the night guards took over. The King had been glad for the extra person, as he might be needed to fetch Oin. Bilbo had woken the last few nights with excruciating pain in his fingers.

So when Gerod opened the door to his quarters, he was agape. Wood pieces such as were found under the gold were scattered across both beds. Furniture nails were everywhere. And Gerod's crafted knives were placed over everything.

"I-I.." Gerod muttered as he realized that the room seemed to accuse him of hurting his charge.

Nori patted the guard's shoulder. "I know you haven't been back here. I keep watch over the King's rooms as well. But this worries me. It seems wrong, or foolish. Framing you would lead back to him even if we accused you." He turned Gerod to face him and held him firmly as he asked, "Messengers usually have skills other than running errands. What is Marin's craft?"

"I-I do not know. He was most secretive about it when I asked." Gerod shook his head. "And as I have never seen him with tools, I could not even guess at it."

Balin looked to Nori after surveying the room carefully. "Another thief? Another spy?"

"If he cut Ori's braid, he has stealth. But if he is trying to cause us to blame Gerod for Bilbo's fall, he has not impressed me. It's obvious that this was arranged." Nori waved his hand at the incriminating evidence. "Though it hints at a bigger problem."

Balin nodded with a sigh. "He knows of the evidence we found, though we discussed it behind closed doors."

"He isn't one of the guards, nor has Dain called out to him during our meetings. So Marin hasn't been near the meeting room while we were in it. Therefore, I believe there is more than one person causing all this." Nori turned back to Gerod. "Have you seen Marin meeting with anyone who has been near the throne room?"

Gerod pondered this and answered slowly as he thought. "Not that I can remember but he was rather quiet before Bilbo fell. And he didn't come home the night of Bilbo's Joining with the King."

"Do you think he disapproved?" Balin asked carefully. Although Gerod was not the one they should accuse, he had clues to the one who might be. He did not want to lose those clues with hastily asked questions.

"I'm not sure. He liked to watch Bilbo when he was with King Thorin in the dining hall, but he thought Dain was the better King." Gerod shrugged.

"Did he say why?" Nori asked, thinking about what he overheard by the front entrance.

Gerod shook his head. "But he acted really sure of it. And he said something that worried me. He said soon Dain would be free to rule the mountain."

Nori exchanged a grim look with Balin. But they said nothing in front of Gerod. For it was beginning to look like Bilbo fell into a trap that was set for another.

\----

With the revelations in hand, they went to report to the Kings. But trouble came before them. The three Dwarrow heard a clang of swords and yelling in the throne room when they turned the corner to the east entrance.

Balin and Gerod rushed in to be of aid to the Kings. But Nori hung back. Just for a second, really, to assess the situation. He was glad he did. For right as he prepared to enter the room, he saw a small Dwarrow try to drag Thorin's newest and most stubborn advisor our of the room. Bilbo was resisting with all he had.

Thorin couldn't see the theft through the dwarf he was fighting. Nori knew that if he could, he would have been yelling by now. All of the Company was protective of its smallest member. But the King was rightfully the most protective.

Nori's instincts said to go over to the one who had grabbed Bilbo and attack. But his craft skills said wait. So he did. He surveyed the room again. What he saw at that point shocked him.

The battle was fake! It was meant to help steal Bilbo and nothing more. Each of the dwarves fighting those in the court blocked Dwarrow from the sight and access to the one taking the hobbit.

But nobody was trying to block Nori. So carefully, quietly, he weaved through the fighting people and grabbed Bilbo.

The hobbit struggled against Nori as much as he had his kidnapper. But that was because he was without Sting. Nori could see the gleam of mithril as it peaked out from under the tunic Dori had made for Bilbo. But that was his only defense. This was why the idiots dared to attack in the middle of court. They knew Bilbo couldn't handle a sword yet.

So Nori whispered in the hobbit's ear to calm him. He pulled Bilbo safely away from the thief, then shouted, "It was a kidnapping!" as he threw his weight against the retreating dwarf and trapped him against the wall.

Everything stopped.

The Kings quickly looked around to figure out what was _actually_ happening. Then Thorin spied Bilbo safely shielded from his kidnapper.

"Nobody steals my burglar!" he shouted before the Company followed Nori's lead and pushed the fighting Dwarrow against the wall.

But then the King went under attack. Suddenly, Thorin froze and seemed to swoon. Nori looked around to find the source of the problem. But then Bilbo tugged on Nori's beard until the Dwarrow spotted a tall dwarf holding a box nearby. The hobbit yelled, "Gold!" as he held out his arm in the direction of the strange dwarf.

Gerod shouted as he spotted the dwarf. "Marin!"

Nervously, Marin turned to flee the throne room. Gerod took chase, shouting "Somebody is trying to steal the King's heartstone!"

Bilbo looked confused by this turn of phrase. But Nori knew that the guard was making it clear that the King's One was in jeopardy.

So he was not surprised when thirty more Dwarrow and ten men entered the throne room at a dead run two minutes later.

They helped secure the conspirators as Dain and Balin checked on the King Under the Mountain, who looked irate. When he could finally see his One, Bilbo broke free of Nori's grasp. "Thank you, Nori. But I'm needed now."

The crafty dwarf just smiled as Bilbo immediately went over to Thorin and took hold of the King's braids. "Look at me. I'm fine," Nori heard the hobbit say softly. "And the gold did not take you."

"But we now have further trouble, Urzud," the King murmured. 

"Ah, but we finally have people to question about it," Bilbo said with a small smile. "And we know who will defend us."

Thorin nodded as he pulled the hobbit close.

"Good, because there are more enemies," Gerod said in a rush as he ran back into the room. "I lost Marin after some dwarves tried to push me to the ground."

Daren clapped Gerod on the shoulder as he ran in behind him. "You did the best you could." He then turned to Thorin. "I followed behind them, but I could not keep up. However, I did count those who tried to stop our young warrior. There were at least eight, none of whom I recognized from Ered Luin or the Iron Hills."

This was bad news, as both Thorin and Dain knew Daren could recognize most people he had seen earlier, even if he had only seen them once. 

"Have we let enemies into your mountain without knowing, Thorin?" Dain pondered worriedly.

"It is possible," Bilbo replied for the angry King as he leaned into his One to calm him. "There was much confusion during the battle and afterwards. But this mountain has had enough of strife. She has called those loyal to her King. With them, we will find those who dare to hurt our home."

One of the Dwarrow who had been called by Gerod bowed to the hobbit. "You are right. I am Hermos, Consort. I will help call the rest of the mountain to your aid."

Bilbo swatted at Thorin as the King's anger quickly abated and he chuckled in the hobbit's ear. "We can discuss marriage later," he whispered before turning to Hermos. "Thank you. You will need to work with Nori, as he is the one we trust most with this matter."

Hermos bowed again and turned to the spymaster. Over his head, Thorin nodded at Nori, indicating that he was free to start investigating secretively.

Nori gave a short nod in return. He would work both with Hermos and on his own. He hoped one of the plans would reveal the people who dared to hurt the Heart of the Mountain.


	17. Chapter 17

_Differences are part of the world. Without them, we would not know strife, or happiness. --Dain I, King of Erebor_

Although Bilbo liked his leisure (especially when it involved a certain King), he found it difficult to stay still and let everyone be on their guard to protect him. He wanted to know what had prompted the situation they were now in, so that meant he had to search along with everyone else.

This did not make the King Under the Mountain happy. Thorin would have preferred that his Urzud stayed safe. But he knew it was not to be. A hobbit (or at least this hobbit) was a most stubborn creature, and was prone to doing what they wished, even when you told them not to. But that was who his One was. He would not change the being his heart called to.

Bilbo insisted on going back to the treasury to help Bofur look for more clues. Bofur welcomed the help. And Oin betrayed his King by declaring the hobbit healed enough to do so. Nori, the other who would protest vehemently, had found a group of discontents to investigate and was currently nowhere to be found. He was most likely in disguise in the shop area or the mines.

So Thorin followed Bilbo to the treasury for the hobbit's safety. He stayed outside the room of gold, but near the archway where he could see his One.

He watched as Bilbo and Bofur shuffled through the gold systematically. They checked one area before moving onto the next. They found a few more nails and splinters from more wood pieces. Bofur yelled this to his King, then reported that the gold did not seem disturbed from the day before.

Thorin nodded, thinking intently about the clues they had so far. But he wasn't sure there was more to be found in the treasury. So instead of worrying about the investigation, he watched his One scamper surefootedly over the coins. It was good to see him recovering.

The King thought about how he understood the hobbit before him. He knew that organizing his thoughts would help him take care of his One. He needed to do so. He had made the mistake earlier to enlist Dain in helping him with Bilbo. Dain respected differences, but he did not always understand them.

Thorin would have railed at his cousin, but he had made the same mistake a year earlier. He had expected Bilbo to become more like a Dwarrow as they journeyed. The hobbit didn't. He was always polite, complaining, and worried about how his relatives saw him. But he was a good storyteller, so most of the Company had accepted Bilbo as he was to hear those tales.

The hobbit repaid them in kind. Bilbo learned to accept Thorin's flaws, Dwalin's need to keep people safe, Bombur's need to eat well, Dori's need to fuss, and the other intricacies of the Dwarrow he was with. So he read the maps, left the cleaning to Dori, the last watch to Dwalin, and shared the cooking with Bombur.

Of course, the last brought another difference to Thorin's mind. How someone so small could eat so much...well, that was a difference Thorin came to respect quickly. Because the food fueled that clever mind.

There was where Thorin's love started, with respect for those quick thoughts. Then he added determination to his list of Bilbo's attributes. And respect. But normally, that would not lead to attraction for Thorin. The hobbit normally would have become just a trusted friend...except for those eyes. Those eyes as green as the trees and grass Bilbo loved, they called to Thorin more than emeralds, more than gold. He wanted to know the secrets they hid about Bilbo. He wanted to make them shine with pleasure.

He wanted to give to Bilbo as Bilbo had given to him through the journey and through the battle.

By the time Bilbo found him on Ravenhill, Thorin knew where his heart would reside for eternity. In a set of small but careful hands.

He looked upon his One now, ignoring all the pieces of gold, because they meant nothing if he did not use them to care for his kingdom or his Urzud.

As they worked, Bilbo would look out in the hall to check on Thorin. He smiled as he realized that the King focused on him and his whereabouts rather than the gold. The hobbit wasn't sure what fascinated Thorin about him, but he hoped it wasn't something fleeting. He wasn't extraordinary, despite what the dwarves said. 

The King, on the other hand, was exquisite. The physical part of Thorin delighted Bilbo almost from the beginning.

Most hobbits would disagree if they knew. Most hobbits preferred bodies that were softer. Bilbo, however, was immediately taken by the proud straight stance of the Prince, and what he could see of muscles and strength.

And his mind was just as attractive. Even though he was infuriating, he was also smart. And sensitive in unexpected ways. He could soothe as quickly as he could bark. 

He also loved with his entire being. Bilbo should have known when he first heard Thorin sing about his mountain. The love and regret had poured out of him then. But when the Dwarrow had directed his love at Bilbo, Bilbo knew that he would never find the like of the intensity among hobbits. He didn't want to even try. The love Thorin gave him was enough for three lifetimes.

Bilbo returned that love, in a polite measured way amongst the others. But he was learning to be freer with it behind closed doors. It was hard. He hadn't loved anyone in quite some time. He hadn't even realized that he had cut himself off from such things after his parents died. 

But every gentle smile that came when he wrapped a hand around Thorin's braid reminded him that there was more to life than just being. Loving Thorin was worth a year of discomfort, worth fears and wars, worth the constant fighting with the gold.

Which didn't seem to be affecting the King as he smiled at Bilbo from his station against the wall by the archway to the treasure room.

Curious, the hobbit climbed down from the mountain of coins he was on and went over to his One.

"How are you?" Bilbo asked quietly. He looked into those sharp blue eyes and found them surprisingly clear, and focused on his lips. So the hobbit smiled and leaned up to kiss Thorin gently.

"I am well, Urzud," Thorin replied as his lips settled on the point of Bilbo's ear. Bilbo shivered, as he always did when attention was paid to his ear.

But he composed himself as well as he could and asked, "Are you bothered by the gold?"

"No. I was bothered by the distance between you and I until a moment ago." Thorin's fingers played with Bilbo's curls before he answered more seriously, "The pull is not gone, but it is much lessened, especially when you are near."

"Good. I wouldn't want you to suffer for my sake." Bilbo fingered Thorin's tunic as he bowed his head a little. "I think we found all the clues that have been hidden in the gold. Would you--Do you need to hold court soon?"

The King chuckled softly. He knew what Bilbo wanted. His One tended to turn shy when asking to be loved, even though Thorin would only refuse if he had no choice. Today, however, he could make the choice. "Dain and Bard can see to it if needed. However, we should be in the hall for dinner, as I suspect Balin and Hermos will have a report concerning those who started the fight in the throne room."

Bilbo nodded into Thorin's shoulder. "Has anyone found Marin yet?"

Thorin sighed. Bilbo could hear his impatience as the King replied, "No, but Nori is looking among those who do not seem to like or trust me. Marin would easily find shelter with them."

"They do not understand your differences, not like we do," Bilbo said as he waved to Bofur, then guided Thorin away from the treasury and towards their rooms. "They do not see that you are stronger because of your fight with the gold. They don't see your respect for all."

"Which I learned from a most stubborn teacher," the King said as he open the door to their quarters.

"Of course I was stubborn, I had to be to get through to you," Bilbo murmured as the door shut and their clothes started to find their way to the floor.

"I am most grateful that you did not give up, because it allowed me two most precious things: you and my people."

Bilbo smiled as he led Thorin to the bed. "Your people love you. They will most likely tell how much during dinner. But allow me to tell you how much I love you right now."

"I am listening most intently, Urzud," Thorin whispered as they settled in the bed. He rested his head on Bilbo's chest. "I like what I hear."

Bilbo laughed softly. "Then come up here so you can hear the rest."

Joyous sounds soon filled the room as they both let their love free.


	18. Chapter 18

_True treasures lie within the strength of the soul. --Bain, son of Bard, King of Dale_

Balin let out a sigh as he walked into the dining hall with Hermos. Thorin would not like the news they were about to give him. The head advisor and his new aide had questioned the dwarves who had started the fight in the throne room. Both of them had asked constant questions, trying to patiently coax answers from the troublesome group. But they had only gotten one useful piece of information out of them: that Marin had wanted the hobbit taken.

The dwarves didn't seem to know why. All they knew is that Marin promised them favor with Dain and Bard after Thorin was removed. This was concerning, thought Balin. It seemed as if Marin believed the other Kings would welcome getting rid of Thorin. But that did not seem likely. Bard had already began to make trade agreements with Erebor. Dain talked about the Iron Hills as much as Bilbo had spoken of the Shire on their journey. Neither of them seemed to have any desire to rule the mountain.

Nor did it make any sense. Bard was still adjusting to ruling a human city. Dain, although competent in the Iron Hills, kept muttering about the ghost of the dragon every time he walked near the treasury. He appeared more than content to let Thorin decide on what to do with the cursed coins.

The coins were bothersome for anybody to handle. Because even those who were not prone to goldsickness felt the dragon's malice. So in essence, they affected anyone who was around them. That made Balin wonder if the gold was influencing Marin. He certainly wasn't thinking well. When they found him, they would have to test him for gold sickness. To set the trap Bilbo had fallen into, Marin would have had to spend some time buried in the coins. And what of Bilbo? What did Marin want with him? The head advisor did not like the lack of answers to all these questions.

But he knew that Thorin needed to understand this dearth of information to take the next step in the investigation. Balin nodded to Hermos reassuringly as they headed into the dining hall. The King would be angry after they gave their report, but with Bilbo by his side, he would be relatively calm. The aide had nothing to worry about. They were the messengers, not the cause of the issues.

When they entered, Balin could see that Thorin was expecting them. The King nodded easily in their direction and beckoned them to the head table. So they went over and gave their report in low voices to the Kings and Bilbo.

Thorin reacted badly to the idea that somebody wanted to do Bilbo harm, as expected. He didn't stop clenching his fists until Bilbo reached for his Pair braid. But the hobbit seemed more concerned with the thought that someone didn't want Thorin as King of Erebor.

"This is Thorin's home, not Marin's. Why does he care who rules it?" Bilbo asked.

"Marin is ambitious. Has been since he was very young," Dain replied. "It may be because he is awkward, being as tall as he is. I have heard him say that he needs to do more because of his height."

The hobbit frowned. "He's no taller than Thorin."

Dain nodded. "For a King, being tall is fine. It signals leadership. For others, it is a problem. Many believe tall dwarves are the products of men or elves. So he has fought to be seen and heard as respectable. He has asked to be on my counsel. But I have refused because his thoughts quickly turn to killing elves."

Thorin shook his head. "Arguing with elves may be useful. They have done nothing that deserves death unless they attack us."

"Most will not," Bilbo quickly assured the King. "Even Thanduil prefers to be left alone rather than provoke a war."

Dain agreed. "Marin's words would cause more harm. I think we should do our best to quiet those who would attack the ones we are trying to become allies with."

"But why would he want the Consort?" Hermos asked. "That part makes no sense."

"To lure the elves?" Thorin suggested as he laid a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Then he whispered to his One reassuringly, "I do not believe you would want to, Urzud, but that he would try to force you."

Bilbo sighed. "Then he must think me weak."

"Which you most definitely are not, Consort," Hermos said respectfully. "We have seen your strength. In your words. In the way you help the King. In the way you care for others. I pledged myself to the King Under the Mountain. I will not be returning to the Iron Hills. I would also pledge myself to you if it is allowed. For I would not want such strength wasted."

Bilbo tried not to blush. At that, he utterly failed. But his voice was strong as he said, "I have a trusted guard, so I am not sure what your place would be officially. But I would like to learn from you, as Balin already seems to trust you quite a bit."

"He is rather trustworthy, and knowledgeable. I know this from being with his family. His sister lives in Ered Luin. She is friends with Dis," Balin said with a smile. 

Thorin stared at Hermos for a moment as he took in his features. Then he exclaimed, "You're Hama's wise old brother, aren't you?"

"Hama makes too much of me." Hermos bowed his head modestly. "She was my best student, and soon was able to negotiate with Dwarrow and men better than I. That is why I sent her to Ered Luin to help you and the Princess."

"If you are anything like your sister, you would be a good advisor to my One," Thorin said quietly. "You have my permission to teach him anything he needs to know."

Hermos smiled. "I am told he is a scholar." When Bilbo nodded, he continued, "Then I shall have no trouble teaching you our ways, and how to stay ahead of Marin and his like."

"But are they not also scholars? Books were stolen from the library, ones on Thorin's grandfather," Bilbo asked worriedly.

Hermos looked startled at the hobbit's words. "I have the books. I took them when His Majesty appeared to have difficulty with gold."

Balin sighed with relief. Then he informed the other Dwarrow, "You forgot to sign Ori's ledger."

"I will do so in the morning," Hermos said softly with an expression of chagrin. "I apologize."

"No harm was done," Dain said with an impatient wave of his hand as he watched his meal begin to get cold. "Thank you for your news. You should take time to rest, as your new student will need you in the morning. Go find your meal."

Hermos bowed to the Kings as he headed to his usual table. A moment later, Bilbo spotted a blond braid dangling in one of the doorways. Knowing that some were still looking for Marin in secret, he turned to Thorin and whispered, "I'll be right back. I think I see our investigator."

Thorin looked towards the doorway, then nodded distractedly as Bard pulled him into a conversation about how to handle hunting for meat.

A few moments later, Nori came up to the table. "I have news to report. Where is Bilbo?" he asked.

Thorin looked up at Nori in surprise. "I thought he was with you."

"No, I just came in." Nori looked around carefully as he asked, "Why did you think he was with me?"

"We saw your braid in the doorway." Thorin pointed to the north entrance.

"I came in the south entrance. I was in the shop area." Nori looked at the doorway, then over at the Company table. He gasped softly. "That was Ori's missing braid. That was Marin. He took Bilbo!"

Thorin stood up with a roar. He pulled Orcrist out of its scabbard and called to the Company. "Bilbo has been taken!"

The Company were not the only ones who unsheathed their weapons to take up the search. For many had become fond of the King's One.


	19. Chapter 19

_Battles with oneself should be undertaken carefully, for secrets cannot be hidden within. --Sauron the White_

Bilbo struggled to get away from the dwarf who had pulled him away from the dining hall. But the arms holding him were too strong and too painful. They were crushing him. He tried to yell, but the large hand over his face muffled him. In fact, it barely let him breathe. But for the sake of the mountain and his love, he didn't stop fighting. Even though he swooned a time or two from lack of air.

The hobbit knew he had to stay alert, however. He needed to, to help the ones looking for him. So he tried to figure out where Marin was going, in case Thorin could sense him. Bilbo didn't really understand how the bond between them worked, but he knew that he could tell where Thorin was at times. But there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to when it happened. So he just tried to think, struggle, and hope.

Bilbo could tell it was getting darker and colder as Marin ran easily through doors and over walkways. He guessed they were going down, deeper into the mine areas. That didn't bode well, as there were many places to hide around the mines.

Their destination worried him. Especially because he could feel, very faintly, the whisper of something hissing 'Preciousss'. They were getting closer to where Gandalf had hid the Arkenstone and his ring. Being around them could spell everyone's doom. The Arkenstone pulled at Thorin. It might send him off track. And the ring...well, Bilbo didn't really want to know what Gandalf had been worried about with it.

So he kept fighting the arms around him...until they came into a lighted area. He felt Marin step onto something that slid underneath his boots, and heard a suspiciously familiar set of clinking sounds. So he was not terribly surprised when Marin dropped him on a pile of gold.

Bilbo wanted to look around himself and try to figure out where exactly they were. But before that, he needed to look at Marin. He needed to see the face of true betrayal. For what this dwarf had done was conspire against all the Kings, including the one he wanted to rule. Because Bard and Dain worked to support Thorin so they could each return home to their people when spring came.

What Bilbo saw in his kidnapper resembled Thorin at his worst. Marin was angry, very angry. But unlike the Prince, who had turned himself into a neat but cold King when the gold had him...well, Marin was a mess. The dwarf was disheveled and the gold seemed to be taking the life from him. His eyes had huge shadows underneath and he was pale, very pale.

Bilbo pitied him. Marin had cut himself off from everyone who cared about him, if the whisperings in the mountain were right. He knew that Gerod railed at the mention of his former roommate. Nori had said earlier that there were rumors that Rogin had rejected him as well. The furniture maker wanted to stay in the mountain and felt quite comfortable under Thorin's rule. He didn't want his brother ruining that.

The dwarf in front of him was a threat to Rogin's plans, and all Bilbo held dear. He opened his mouth to tell Marin how much pain he was causing when he spotted a hand laying on the gold in one corner of the small room. Shifting a little, the hobbit could see a face next to the hand, with features that resembled Marin's. No breath moved the form.

'Oh no.' Bilbo thought. 'His betrayal is worse than Thorin's or mine could ever be. He killed his own brother.' He could be next if Marin really wanted to tear Thorin apart. Bilbo knew that the bonds of love could destroy a person, if the loved one was taken too soon. He had watched his father fade after his mother died.

That weighed so heavily on his mind that he didn't see Marin sit on the gold next to him. Nor did he have a chance to hide his confusion when Marin demanded, "You will Forge yourself to me!"

To strengthen his demand, the tall dwarf grabbed Bilbo's hand and squeezed it. He grabbed Bilbo's injured hand, which was healing rather slowly.

A moment later, the hobbit passed out from the pain.

\----

As soon as the weapons were unsheathed in the dining hall, Nori called for quiet. He stood on a table to reason with the Dwarrow and men before they caused the deeds they were rushing to prevent. "We cannot just run after our enemy this time. Not if we want to keep the Consort as safe as possible." He knew Bilbo would forgive him for using the term, as he tolerated Hermos using it. Nori viewed it as the not so distant future. A future that would help Nori and Thorin rescue him now.

Thorin and the Company paused first, knowing Nori didn't interfere with battle unless it was necessary. "What does that piece of filth want to do with my Urzud?" the King growled.

"I don't know, but Frower, the nail maker, finally helped me get into Rogin's rooms. There was blood all over a set of brand new chairs. I suspect it's Rogin's blood, as Frower hasn't seen him in two days." Nori said this rather calmly, but there was a worried look in his eyes. 

This made Thorin take a step back and insist, "Then we obviously must get to Bilbo quickly."

"Yes, as quickly as possible without causing Marin to feel desperate, or betrayed. You know what can happen then." Nori snipped sharply as he referred to that day every member of the Company preferred to forget.

Thorin bowed his head, understanding Nori immediately. "I do."

"And that memory will help us now," Hermos said, shocking Thorin and most of the Company. He continued without pause, however. The need for them to understand was dire. "We suspect that Marin has goldsickness. Not like yours, where the gold will slow you down or make you fight because you see betrayal around every corner. Balin and I believe the gold may be manipulating him into hurting you or Bilbo. And that unlike you, he has not fought it. So remembering the time before you fought it may help you free Bilbo. "

"Be aware that he may want to possess the Consort as His Highness fought to possess the gold. Marin told me when we came into the mountain that he wanted to court the Consort," a rather frizzled, short Dwarrow added from a table near the corner. "I thought nothing of it until Hermos showed me that my nails had been used to hurt him."

Hermos nodded and turned to Thorin. "Goldsickness can twist thoughts for its own purpose. That is why your grandmother could not see that her husband was ill. It suited the gold that he remained so."

"That also may be why none of us except Bilbo tried to stop you until we were on the ramparts," Balin added with a chagrined expression.

"Your thoughts may help us defeat Marin. Your Forging will help us find them. But you _must_ resist the gold." Nori insisted as he jumped off the table and moved towards the King.

For a moment, Thorin became truly frightened. He wasn't sure if he knew how to resist the gold without his One nearby. But then he reminded himself that Bilbo's life depended on him. So he took a moment to plan. Then the King gathered his resolve and turned to his spymaster. "Nori, you and I will take Bofur and Gerod to search for Bilbo. Dain, Daren, make sure the treasury is watched in case Marin is drawn to it. Bard, have your hunters on alert in case Marin tries to leave the mountain. Balin, have the Company keep watch and be ready to seek me if there is news."

His fellow Kings nodded and gathered their people to plan the defenses. But not before Thorin noticed that practically everyone was gazing at him.

The King Under the Mountain looked around the room. Honest respect looked back at him from most of the faces. His weakness had been part of the trials that had caused this. But knowing that did not seem to change their trust in him. This is what Bilbo gave him by helping him fight the gold. A kingdom that understood that the fight may make him a better leader.

So he nodded to the rest of the assembled people. "Bring anything odd to the attention of the Company or King Bard or King Dain. They will have someone come to me if it is a clue to finding Bilbo. My Consort and I thank you for your trust and vigilance."

He then gathered his small band and left the dining hall.

But as he stepped out, Thorin realized that he didn't know where to start. So he asked the others where they would begin.

Bofur suggested, "Where is your stone sense the best?"

"Against the mountain walls."

"Then we'll start by the steps to the ramparts. The feelings you have about that place will help you focus on Bilbo. And the distance will keep the gold at bay." Nori said as they headed in that direction.

"As will Gerod," Thorin nodded at the guard. "His enthusiasm for learning from Bilbo will remind me to be careful of the gold's sway."

Gerod bowed his head modestly. Thorin just chuckled. "I know he has told you many stories by this point. He cannot help but share with those he calls friend. You have earned that title, young one. So I will choose a tale for you to tell to help me fight the gold. Tell me what he told you of his cousin, the awful one, as we walk."

Nori nodded approvingly, then slipped behind them to watch their backs. Bofur took up a spot behind Gerod so he could grab either one of them if Thorin was possessed by the coins.

And so they began the search for the one more precious than gold.


	20. Chapter 20

_Regrets are like leaves. They hang over our heads most days, but on occasion, they will slip under our feet and make us fall. --Thrain II, son of Thror_

Bofur was right. As soon as Thorin touched the stone steps up to the ramparts, he felt Bilbo's presence in the mountain. With one ear to Gerod's relatively calm storytelling, the King followed the wall until he came to a passageway he recognized. "Bofur, have you been to the mines since we've been back?"

"No, we've had too much else to do. I was planning to take someone to check their condition tomorrow." Bofur gazed into the dark passage. "But I suppose I better scout ahead now. Do you think Marin took Bilbo down there?"

Gerod looked frightened as he peered into the darkness. "Bilbo doesn't know mines at all. He could get lost if he runs from Marin."

"I hope it does not come to that, but I will track him through the mines if necessary," Thorin replied as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the feelings of the stone and his One. So he didn't see Bofur nod gravely in agreement.

Nori handed Bofur the lantern he had grabbed from the dining hall. "Don't get too far ahead. Thorin may need you to change direction."

"Right. Can you tell which way I should head right now?" Bofur asked, waiting as patiently as he could for the King to sense his One's presence.

Thorin opened his eyes and for a moment seemed to breathe with the pulse of the mountain. "East, if you can. Bilbo is east of us. I can't tell how far below us yet, but the floor feels like sunlight to me. Right now, harsh sunlight. I fear he has had to fight Marin."

Bofur scanned the nearest walkways towards the mines. "Should we go down or east first? The south passage goes down."

Thorin let out a hard shudder as the mountain trembled slightly. "Down! It has stopped! I can no longer feel him! We need to go to him quickly." His panic hurried them along.

Bofur took the south walkway, encouraging the group to follow. Running his hand along the stone wall, he said, "I'll take the first east walkway we run across unless you feel Bilbo again."

Thorin agreed. But he was extremely worried now that he had no signals from his One. "I felt his pain. His fingers, I think. Marin will pay for this!"

"We must find him first," Gerod pleaded as Thorin started to bristle with anger. "Bilbo will need you calm. Especially if he can feel you while Marin has him. It will help him fight."

The King shook his head worriedly. "I am not sure I can be so until he is found. He is my calm."

"As you are his," Gerod insisted. "He is most likely thinking of you."

Nori didn't want to add "If he isn't passed out." so he nodded and reminded Thorin that, "He might feel your anger and worry that the gold has you."

They knew they had to keep Thorin's temper under control or he might not be able to feel where Bilbo was. So Gerod began another of Bilbo's stories. This one about the awful storm in the Shire many years ago.

"I remember that storm," Thorin said as he began to move again, pointing Bofur to the next walkway that would take them close to the mines. "Dis had wanted to send some people to check on the hobbits, but the snow was bad in Ered Luin as well. I was not willing to risk Dwarrow for people I was unsure of."

"Did the wolves seek you as well?" Gerod asked. "Bilbo said his parents fought one of the wolves that came into the Shire seeking food."

"No," Bofur said. "The cold and snow were enough danger for most of us. How did his parents get away from the brute?"

"His mother hit it in the jaw with the book his father was carrying while his father pelted it with snowballs. Bilbo declared that was the most excitement that book had ever seen. It was on the history of the Baggins family." Gerod smiled as he remembered Bilbo's wry expression during the first telling.

Thorin chuckled despite the seriousness of the current situation. "Yes, although such books are needed, they are rarely exciting." Suddenly, he shivered again. This time he looked to Nori worriedly. "There is gold near. But I do not feel Bilbo."

"Can you track the gold without succumbing to it?" Nori asked as he looked around them to try to pinpoint where Bilbo might be.

"I must try," Thorin replied with a determined tone. "I will ask that you continue on if the gold takes me."

"Of course," Bofur reassured Thorin. "But we will get to him quicker with you. So do your best."

Thorin took a deep breath and remembered what it felt like to be entranced by the gold. But he held the thought away from his being. He held his clasped hands in front of him to remind himself to hold the gold away from his heart. Then he began to run towards the feeling that was trying to overwhelm him.

\----

Bilbo woke half buried in gold. At first, he looked around for Thorin, worried that the King had been pulled by it while the hobbit was sleeping. Then he remembered the braid he had thought was Nori, the struggle to get free, and the dead brother.

So he carefully looked around, trying to not move so the gold wouldn't clink. He found Marin staring down at Rogin's body. Marin was solemn as he stared at his brother. But he did not repent his most awful deed.

"I didn't want to do it, Rogin," the tall dwarf whispered as Bilbo watched. "But you didn't understand that the mountain gave him to me. I couldn't let you get in my way."

A jolt of pain suddenly went through Bilbo's fingers, making him bite back a groan. But not before Marin heard him.

The tall dwarf turned to face Bilbo. "Ah, you are awake. The mountain has told me it is time for our Forging."

Bilbo choked a bit in surprise. Then he hid his face as he reminded himself that the gold did strange things to dwarves. So he replied carefully, "But I'm already joined to someone." He thought it best to not mention Thorin's name, in case it made Marin angry.

But Marin thought of the King anyway. "He is not worthy of you! You need someone strong, like me."

Bilbo's first reaction was that Marin didn't know what strength was. Thorin used much of his energy to be what his people needed, a strength that the other Kings also carried, but Marin seemed not to. The dwarf in front of Bilbo seemed to believe everyone needed to agree with him no matter what he said, an attitude that could get a ruler in trouble quickly. But now wasn't the time to try to change Marin. So Bilbo simply said, "Aule has chosen the One for me."

"You can fight Mahal. I know you can," Marin insisted. His temper started to come forth, making his face turn red. 

Bilbo had thought Thorin was crazy because he wanted the hobbit to fight a dragon. But fight a Vala? They made Smaug look like a mouse.

Still, he had to look as if he wanted to, to keep Marin from hurting him. So he closed his eyes to appear like he was trying to do magic and focused his thoughts on the body in the corner. "I do not have the energy right now. I must rest," he said in a sorrowful tone.

Marin picked Bilbo up and put him on what appeared to be a throne. He ran his hand through the hobbit's hair, making him flinch. Bilbo turned his head to keep that large hand away from the Pair braid. He couldn't bear the thought of this dwarf touching what was essentially a piece of Thorin's heart.

But he didn't move otherwise. Bilbo realized that he would have to help Thorin fight the gold and Marin if they were stop this madness. So he did need to rest, and prepare for another battle. For he had a feeling the gold would go beyond its petty plays for Thorin. Somehow, it knew that it was losing Thorin to Bilbo. He could feel its anger in the coins surrounding him.

So Bilbo had to be ready. That meant enduring Marin's vile touch while he planned. Because he now could feel his One nearby. And of course, Thorin was angry, almost as angry as the gold was.

He dug into his heart, into that part of him that understood why Aule had chosen Thorin for him. He needed the stubborn, asinine, and yet so kind dwarf in his life. Perhaps the Vala knew that he needed a challenge to stay alive. Well, Thorin was definitely a challenge, even without the gold constantly dodging them. And the love from the Dwarrow made even the most exasperating day worthwhile.

So Bilbo assembled his weapons, his heart and his wit. He recalled the lessons from Dwalin, Gloin, and Thorin himself. He shielded himself with his love for his One. Then he took a deep breath as he heard familiar voices come closer.

For the battle for Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain and One to Bilbo Baggins was about to begin.


	21. Chapter 21

_You are defeated! This is my home now, and forever shall be. --Smaug the Stupendous, after the House of Durin's flee from Erebor_

Somehow, Thorin was able to control his struggling impulses as they came to the room where Marin held Bilbo. Instead of rushing in to attack the other dwarf, the King let Bofur and Nori cautiously look into the room to see how Bilbo fared.

Nori returned to Thorin to tell him that the hobbit looked well, and that he appeared to be cooperating with Marin. The Dwarrow said this carefully, to not surprise the King. But he still had to clap a hand over Thorin's growling mouth. "He is small and can be easily hurt!" Nori hissed. "Remember what he did with the trolls. You must be prepared to play along until we can get him out."

Thorin shook himself, then nodded, trying his best to remind himself that Bilbo used every lie for his good and the good of his friends. Even the hobbit's lies to him had been to try to save him. The King knew in his heart that betrayal was the last thing on his One's mind. In fact, the hobbit was trying to prevent more betrayal.

So he followed behind Nori carefully, bracing himself to see his One smile at the dwarf who had kidnapped him. But as he inched closer to the doorway, he felt the pull. This time, the gold didn't hide its intentions, it didn't convince him he was doing good by gazing on it. It tried to reach out and yank him to it, as it had in the Great Hall, when he had worked to free himself of it.

Thorin swooned and staggered as he walked in the door. The King did his best to resist the pull on his mind. He twisted his eyes shut to keep from staring at the gold. But he didn't have to fake not being concerned with Bilbo. The gold had all his attention.

And he had to keep fighting it, or he would end up being the betrayer. So he used every lesson Dogon and Bilbo had taught him about battles of the mind. He thought of them to create a barrier between him and the gold. Then the King punched the air as he had in the training room, hoping to push the gold back. But it came at him relentlessly. Even with his eyes open, he couldn't focus on Bilbo. The gold's glare made it impossible.

He was not alone in his fight. The others fought to contain the hobbit's kidnapper. Thorin heard Marin yell amid the chaos in his mind. He thought it was Bilbo's name. But the blasted dwarf was saying it wrong! How could you mess up such an easy and melodic name? (Something in his head seemed to echo with a rather pleasant chuckle at that, but he couldn't tell why.)

With that thought, Thorin's mind cleared a little. He was able to look around. Nori and Bofur were struggling to restrain Marin. That's where the yelling had come from. Nori had Marin's arms behind him, twisted in a position close to causing injury. But still, the tall dwarf looked like he was about to break free.

Bilbo, however, was struggling to go to Thorin. And he was actually _fighting the air!_ The hobbit had his hands out and was working to push something away from himself. The King knew what that meant. The gold was attacking Bilbo somehow. So Thorin reached out and grabbed Bilbo's arm to try to shake the gold off him.

But the gold forced Marin free of Nori and Bofur. The messenger ran over to them and yanked Bilbo away from Thorin. The hobbit gasped in pain. The gold pushed at Thorin, trying to overwhelm him again. Bilbo's pain gave him an anchor for a moment, but then he felt fingers press into his neck. The King lost his focus as he tried to breathe. As he exhaled shakily, the gold took advantage and pressed into Thorin's mind.

The others fought the battle they could see well. Gerod knocked Marin to the ground with a mighty leap. Nori and Bofur grabbed Bilbo and helped him to his feet.

It was the one they couldn't see that they should have feared.

Bilbo knew of that danger. So the hobbit immediately rushed over to the King to help him with his battle with the gold. But it was too late.

Thorin staggered to his feet. In what seemed like a relieved gesture, he went over to his One and put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

A moment later, he had his hand wrapped around Bilbo's throat.

\----

Bilbo knew he wasn't actually fighting Marin. He was fighting Smaug, or the essence of the dragon that was still left in the gold.

But all the confusion that Marin and the gold created was his downfall.

The gold somehow kept him from getting to Thorin. It didn't invade his mind. But it gave him a barrier, either through Marin or perhaps Thorin. So he tried the King's technique of punching the air. It seemed to work. He was making some progress when Thorin grabbed his arm.

When that touch came, he imagined that this Yavanna's garden felt like. His mind was filled with brightness, love, and the frowning concern that could only come from Thorin Oakenshield.

Then the gold overwhelmed everything. He and Thorin were whirled around and separated. When they met again moments later, however, the world had changed.

Suddenly, Bilbo could see Smaug's reptilian eyes flash from Thorin's bright blue ones, as if they were pushing the King back. The sound of the dragon's mocking laughter filled Bilbo's head. The hobbit swooned as the hand around his neck made him lose air. But he swore that he felt as if his neck was squeezed by unforgiving claws instead of the strong blacksmith's hands he knew they were.

Bilbo struggled to get away, kicking at the King's legs as hard as he could. But the gold gave Thorin strength and lacked compassion. Yet Bilbo had to do his best, not only for his life, but for Thorin's. For the King would fall if he killed the hobbit under the gold's influence, especially if Bilbo's death set him free to be himself again. 

Bilbo didn't want to die. But even worse would be to hear Thorin's wails of regret for all eternity.

So he struggled some more, and leaned towards Bofur as the miner tried to help him. But it was no use. The gold's grip on Thorin was too strong.

Bilbo felt his consciousness begin to leave him. He prepared for the worst.

Then an arrow shot through the air and straight into Thorin's hand.

"Don't make me kill him!" Bilbo heard this from the doorway as he tried to catch his breath. Then another shout. "No!" This was from Nori, and it was almost drowned out by a loud growl.

The hobbit didn't have to look up to know what was happening. Kili had followed them and had most likely prepared to fight Marin, but found himself shooting at Thorin instead. And now Thorin was going after his nephew because he couldn't free himself from the gold.

Bilbo had fought to save the House of Durin once, and had won against the injuries they had sustained. The fight was just as dire this time, if not more so. There would be no glorious remembrances if the gold disgraced them.

For a moment, Bilbo didn't know what to do. Then he remembered who he was fighting. Dragons had no use for hearts. Neither did gold. Hearts only turned to gold when the owner accepted the gold into it, like Thror seemed to have done. But Thorin had been forced to be joined to the gold this time. He, like Bilbo, had been kidnapped.

All Bilbo had to do to get his dear one back was find Thorin's heart. He had to do it quickly, before the gold forced the King to do something he would regret. So Bilbo shouted, "No matter what you do, he will never be yours!"

The hobbit's words had Thorin turning on his heel, as Bilbo intended. As he did, Bilbo looked Kili straight in the eye. Kili shook his head at first, when he saw Bilbo focus on the arrow cocked in Kili's bow. But a moment later, he sighed and nodded. If Bilbo could not rescue Thorin, Kili would keep him from hurting anyone, even if it meant the death of the Pair.

Bilbo then shifted his gaze to his One. He took in the King's majestic stance, his flowing hair, the braids they both were so proud of. Then he matched his gaze to Thorin's. The echo of Smaug's irises still shadowed the King's. But Bilbo paid them no mind. He imagined that the clear blue eyes he knew so well were focused on his. Then he closed his own eyes as the goldnapped King reached for his neck again.

This time, instead of struggling, he imagined holding Thorin on the ramparts. It had been cold, it had been uncomfortable against the rock. But that was the moment he truly understood that he held Thorin's heart. That moment had been apology, forgiveness, and commitment to each other and the mountain.

Their worst memory had begun their best, because they gave to each other. So Bilbo gave now, to appeal to Thorin's heart and give it strength. "I love you, Thorin. Even if you send me to Yavanna's garden, I will wait for you there. For the gold cannot stop that. Only we can. If I cannot have you in the mountain, I will reclaim you there."

The hand on Bilbo's neck trembled and loosened. But he didn't open his eyes to see the fight between the King and the gold recommence. For he needed to hand Thorin more weapons. "You belong to me. You belong to your nephews. You belong to your people. Even if the gold takes us, the mountain will sing your name. Because you _are the stone_ that gave the mountain strength to begin again. The Arkenstone cannot shine with the luster you have. Because you are the stone that warms, you are the stone that helps your people heal. I may be the sun, but I shine on you so you may give. And we will give no matter what the gold does to us. Because the gold cannot take our place in the hearts of these people."

Thorin's hand dropped. Bilbo could feel the air move and hear the King's grunts as he finally was able to push the gold away from himself.

The battle had recommenced. So the hobbit took a step back and opened his eyes.

Thorin struggled with all his might, but his eyes were clear and focused. Bilbo couldn't feel the gold surrounding them anymore, so he knew of only one way to help the King. He grabbed one of Thorin's braids and whispered to him that they belonged together and that he would help Thorin make Erebor a home again.

Kili came in and wrapped his hand around Thorin's other leadership braid and reminded him that he had a lot more to teach and a lot more to do. The others echoed him. And when Bofur yelled "You have to marry Bilbo, for Mahal's sake. Before his awful cousin comes looking for him!", the laughter reverberating in the room seemed to finally let Thorin get the upper hand.

With one more mighty push of the air, the King Under the Mountain banished the ghost of Smaug from his presence, and the gold from his heart.

As the tension in the air cleared, Thorin fell onto the pile of coins underneath him, exhausted. But he smiled to his sister son, then gently gathered his One to lay on him for a few moments. "The gold will be less of a problem now," was whispered into a smiling hobbit's ear.

The treasure lost its power in that very moment. As Thorin fussed over Bilbo's reinjured fingers, Marin let out a wail of grief that shook the room.

Kili looked to his uncle, puzzled by the drastic change in the dwarf.

Thorin turned his head to see Marin rush over to Rogin's body. "He just realized what he had done. I would have been the same up on the ramparts, if not for Tharkun. Let him mourn before we exile him."

Bilbo sighed with relief before his lips touched Thorin's cheek. "Thank you. I thought I was going to have to stop you from executing him."

"His pain will punish him, and perhaps help him find a better way to live." Thorin sighed and shivered, not comfortable with how close he came to being like Marin.

"I will stay with Marin," Nori said. "But the rest of you should head back up. The others are bound to be worried."

So Kili and Gerod helped Thorin to his feet while Bofur found some cloth to wind around Bilbo's fingers and Thorin's hand (for it was bleeding rather well, now that the gold wasn't shielding the injury). The group then slowly made their way back to the upper level.

They were greeted by loud cheers.

But Thorin ignored them for a moment as he bent to kiss his One gently. "Now will you marry me?" he asked with a smile.

Bilbo chuckled. "Yes, you silly dwarf. And I expect a flower made of gems, now that you are cured."

Thorin's smile just widened. "Of course, Urzud. I'll start on that as soon as I finish seeing to our people, and to you."

Then the Pair turned to tell everyone the good news.


	22. Chapter 22

_Times of peace are not without conflict. But to have those conflicts lessened to a negotiable level is a relief to those who have known war. --Faramir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor_

Thorin's cure was not absolute. The King still felt the gold's pull.

But he now had within him the strength to resist and to not let it take over his mind. It was no longer a danger to him. Of course, to keep it that way, it was best to stay close to the friends and family who had helped him through his personal war.

Bilbo was the one he kept the closest. The King knew that was the wisest thing to do. And the most satisfying.

So the first few days of his recovery were spent in his rooms, holding the being who helped save him. It was a good time to learn all he could about his One and to indulge their need to be close to one another.

Bilbo certainly did not object. Still, they were both recovering from being kidnapped. So he made sure to fuss over Thorin's wounded hand just as much as the King was fussing over his. By doing this, he convinced Thorin to put up with Oin tending to them both.

But when the healer left, they spent time talking and planning for the time when they would rule together. Thorin had wanted to marry right away. But Bilbo almost immediately interjected, "Would your sister approve of you marrying so quickly? We can wait until she arrives."

Thorin grumbled at this, but did admit that he would be scolded if Dis found out that they had the ceremony in her absence.

"We can use the time to get to know those who are staying and make a plan for their wellbeing once the other two Kings aren't here to help." Bilbo said this carefully, not wanting his One to be offended. But he knew ruling in the mountain, where Thorin _was_ the King, had to be different from scrambling in Ered Luin to keep everyone well as the leader of a band rather than the head of the city. Now that the mountain was settling down, Thorin might need to seek the advice of the other leaders or their advisors. In fact, Bilbo would recommend it.

As he would consult with his advisor, Hermos, and whomever the older Dwarrow suggested. The hobbit could already see that he was going to need all his wits to keep up with all that Hermos wanted him to learn. Bilbo was quite looking forward to it.

But this day was for the Pair.

Oin had declared them mostly recovered. So Thorin took Bilbo exploring within the mountain. After seeing the mines (in a better light), the garden area (which had access to sunlight and good soil in sturdy wooden boxes, which caused Bilbo to immediately start planning), the King took him to the shop area to pick out gems. Neither of them talked about what the gems were for, but the smiles grew when they looked at each other over the colorful crystals.

Bilbo handed Thorin yellow diamonds, emeralds and a few sapphires and rubies. "Are these good choices?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. They are similar to what I would have suggested." Thorin reached in the pile of gems and pulled out a single piece that matched Bilbo's hair. "And this one as well."

"Why not an onyx stone, if we are to represent ourselves?" Bilbo asked as Thorin paid for the stones and put them in the bag he was carrying.

"Durin blue is enough. My braids should be the only darkness you touch from now on." Thorin's eyes turned haunted for a moment as he remembered what he and Marin had put Bilbo through.

The hobbit knew that the King was asking for more than the world could give, however. "You know it won't be that way, dear one."

Thorin sighed and nodded in agreement. "But I still will not encourage darkness to be near you."

"And I will discourage it from getting near you as well." Bilbo smiled as he took Thorin's hand. "Perhaps we should do that back in our rooms, right now?"

Thorin leaned down to kiss Bilbo. "Yes, that is a very good idea."

Daren rescued the bag of gems Thorin dropped when he pulled his One close. Knowing the bag wouldn't be needed for at least a few hours, the head guard had Gerod put the bag in the King's crafting room.

\----

The memory of their day kept Bilbo somewhat calm as the sun rose on the next day. The day Marin was to be exiled.

Bilbo had agreed to be the one to exile him.

It was a bit unusual for someone other than the King or his head advisor to do such a deed. It was also rare that someone acted as Consort before marrying into royalty. But Bilbo had been Marin's victim twice, and he was the King's One. Most of the Winter Council (made up of the Kings and the Company) thought it was a fine idea. Those who were worried were mostly concerned with Bilbo's state after the deed. So Thorin had assured them that he would be by Bilbo's side the whole day.

The presence of his One was definitely a comfort to the hobbit as they washed and dressed, although they both stayed rather quiet as they prepared. 

But quiet did not mean they didn't communicate.

Thorin told his One how proud he was of him as the King helped him into the Durin blue tunic and hobbit-style pants Dori had made. He told Bilbo how much he was loved as he unwound his Pair braid and rewove it. And he showed how much he worried when he welcomed Hermos, who came with their breakfast. It was smaller than usual (Thorin knew that even hobbits lost their appetites to nerves), but the King did his best to coax a few bites into Bilbo.

Bilbo, of course, put Thorin's braids back in order in between those few bites, for his love for the Dwarrow would not allow him to let Thorin leave their rooms looking less than Kingly. He showed his respect for Thorin's words by listening to his advice and Hermos' as they ate, even though worry made their words hard to follow. And he showed his belief in the ruler Thorin was becoming by allowing the King to place a circlet of silver on his head, to settle in his curls.

All that they said to each other allowed Bilbo to walk by Thorin's side to the crowd waiting at the main entrance.

The Dwarrow and men were murmuring rumors about Marin as they neared. Bilbo could hear them suppose that he had not only killed his brother, but three other Dwarrow in the Iron Hills. A tall man suggested that he had made a pact with Smaug before the Company had arrived at the mountain. A young woman worried that he had chased the young girls like her sister.

The hobbit sighed. These people were as good at bringing worry out of thin air as Hamfast was at coaxing the rain in the dry part of summer (Bilbo swore he had a deal with Yavanna herself, for Hamfast's plea for rain never failed).

It was now in his hands to put those rumors to rest. So he straightened his back as the crowd parted to let him and Thorin through. But then faltered slightly as he watched those nearest him sketch bows in his direction as they passed.

"You are one of their leaders now, Urzud," Thorin whispered, correctly guessing what was flustering the hobbit. "And you have earned their respect by helping me."

"But will they listen to me?" Bilbo whispered back.

"The wise ones will. For they know your strengths already. I have heard those whisperings. They will help the others listen." Thorin's reassurance came with a guiding hand as they approached the other Kings already standing at the tall wooden doors.

Thorin whispered a last sentence of reassurance, "You are not only the most handsome of suns, you are also the wisest, Urzudel." Then all three Kings took a step back so that Bilbo had the floor as Marin was brought towards them by Nori and Dori.

"People and guests of Erebor..." Bilbo began before clearing his throat nervously. He had told the Kings what he wanted to say earlier. Why was it so hard to remember the words now?

Looking over at Marin, the bowed and weary looking dwarf who suffered guilt because of his betrayal--to his brother, helped Bilbo remember, because he had tried to find words that would give Marin some hope.

"I take on this deed with a heavy heart. For we must cast away one who we had welcomed, for our sake and for his. Marin's deeds towards me and your King were painful and costly. But his crime towards his brother cannot be forgiven by us, for those who would destroy friends or family have no place in our new home."

Bilbo straightened and looked Marin in his eyes. "I stand before you as the defender of he who cannot defend himself. Rogin did not deserve his fate. If I had been in the room where the deed was done, I would have reminded you that once family and friends are rejected, others often reject you. For love is a gift beyond gold or jewels. Since I could not stop you, I will instead ask you to leave, to wander and to think, and find your brother within yourself. For I believe when you do, you will find a true home."

Bilbo knew that at this point he was supposed to cut Marin's beard off. But he wasn't the one shaming Marin. So, to make sure it was properly done, the hobbit unsheathed the ceremonial knife that hung at his hip and presented it to Marin. "For Rogin."

Marin nodded, with an unexpected sheen of tears in his eyes, as he took the knife. "For Rogin." Then he cut the braid that was his beard and dropped to one knee as he handed it and the knife to Bilbo. "Please make him part of your tales. He would be happy with such an honor."

"A skilled furniture maker whose wisdom gave me Gerod to watch my back? That will be a tale easy to craft." Bilbo took the braid and the knife. The knife went back in its sheath. The braid was to be placed at Rogin's resting place in the field south of the mountain, as a sign to all that the price of his death had been paid.

Bilbo took a step back as Marin rose, and handed over the sack of supplies that he insisted be given. Marin bowed his head humbly as the doors opened. "Thank you for caring for Rogin, Your Majesty."

Bilbo didn't know if his words were directed at him or Thorin. It didn't matter, really. For they both had helped prepare the Dwarrow for his final resting place.

For Bilbo, it had been a task of empathy. He had known the fear that Rogin must have had in his last moments. For Thorin, it had been a way to pay for the deeds he had done in the last moments of goldsickness. Helping the ones who suffered due to it gave him the strength to move on.

Bilbo took Thorin's hand as they watched Marin walk through the snow covered field that had not that long ago been covered in blood. The hobbit hoped that he had honored the memories of those who had fallen there by not shedding more blood, and instead pointing someone towards a path to redemption.

Thorin pulled Bilbo close so he could feel the King's heartbeat. There was not a hint of gold in it.


	23. Epilogue

_May the strength of the mountain forever be within your hands.--Bilbo Baggins to Kili I as he and Thorin Oakenshield board a boat to the Grey Havens_

The mountain settled down for the rest of the winter. Most of the excitement within included the dwarves teaching the human children new games, the plans being drawn for the repair of Dale and Erebor, and Bilbo's story times in the dining hall (where everyone listened, even if the elders tried to disguise that fact).

So peace was brokered between the three kingdoms and was ready for use by the time the first flowers began to push their way out of the ground. On that day, the kingdom of Dale was reestablished with an escort by the Lord of the Iron Hills and the (to be) Consort Under the Mountain along with a small army of Dwarrow volunteers. The cheer as the children rushed through the broken gates was almost loud enough to be heard at the entrance to Erebor.

Bilbo and Dain stayed three days to help cart in the supplies the city bought from the dwarf kingdoms. But although the craftsmen would be staying a few weeks to start the extensive repairs to the city, the hobbit spent too much time gazing back at the mountain. Bard insisted that Dori, Gloin and Dain's advisor would be enough help if the craftsmen started problems. The King of Dale knew the pain that came with the absence of love. He didn't want either Bilbo or Thorin to suffer for it.

Dain and Bilbo headed back on the road. Dain was not at all surprised to find Erebor's King waiting at the huge wooden doors when they arrived. So the moment the hobbit reached for Thorin's braid, the Lord of the Iron Hills went inside to help with the mountain's repairs.

On his way to the meeting rooms, he grabbed Daren and told him to coax the Pair inside the doors before they became lost within each other's eyes. The night still caused ice to form. That couldn't be good for Bilbo's bare feet.

\----

Dain and his people decided to stay until after the caravan from Ered Luin arrived in late spring. The repairs were proceeding too well for them to stop. Not to mention, Dain wanted to help raise the iron doors when they arrived and of course stay for the wedding.

This also gave Bilbo a slew of volunteers to help him plant the gardens inside the mountain and down in the valley near the spot where Rogin was buried. The Dwarrow who volunteered knew very little of planting (Bilbo suspected that it was not a lesson often taught amongst them), but they were enthusiastic and Gerod made sure that they listened.

While they were creating holes for the potatoes and carrots, the hobbit went over to tend to Rogin's grave. As he planted a few flower seeds that Bard's people had sold him, he told Rogin of the letter he had gotten a few days before. "It came from somewhere near Moria, Thorin believes. The raven had been sworn to secrecy, so she was no help. The letter had only two lines. 'I have come home to find what I had lost. I shall do so or die trying.' Please help your brother if you can. I think he's ready to listen." Bilbo smiled. "Despite his gloomy words, I think he'll turn out well, much like Thorin did."

He then headed back to the others to check on their work.

Despite the inexperience of the gardeners, the plants thrived. So there was plenty to help create a feast on the day Kili ran to the throne room shouting "Wagons are coming this way!"

Thorin and Dain paused their discussion immediately as Ori ran to start the announcement circulating through the halls. Within minutes, half the mountain was running out of the doors, right behind their King and Consort.

Kili and Fili spotted their mother come out of the lead wagon. But they paused their rush to greet her as she carefully placed a small dark-haired child on her hip.

"Do we have another brother, Amad?" Fili asked in a puzzled tone as he took in the sight of the child.

Dis laughed as she came over to kiss her sons' cheeks. "No."

A moment later, Bilbo came over and gasped. Dis turned to greet him. "You must be Master Baggins," she said with a smile as the young one pulled on her dark beard, oddly longer than her brother's. "I am so very glad to meet you."

"I am glad to meet you as well, Lady Dis. But who..." Bilbo stared at the child's face, then at his bare furry feet.

"I am sorry to tell you of your cousin Drogo's passing," Dis said softly. "He and his wife drowned while boating during a storm. This lad is their son, Frodo."

Dis whispered something to the fauntling, who then immediately held out his arms to Bilbo. The elder hobbit was shocked, but an instinct had him automatically reaching out to take the child.

When Frodo was settled comfortably against Bilbo's shoulder, Dis continued. "They had already passed when I went to Hobbiton to negotiate for your smial. So I quite promptly removed your interfering cousin from the area and offered it to the Gamgees, as you requested. They took it gratefully and allowed me to remove the items you wanted brought here. But as my people were gathering the last of your books, your Thain approached and asked that the Gamgees 'give the child to Lobelia.'"

Dis accepted an embrace from her brother than watched with shining eyes as he turned and let one finger carefully smooth a curl on the fauntling's head. She took a moment to wipe the tears away before adding, "I was surprised when they refused. The child in question was obviously not theirs. Their many children, including a babe, were all blond and looked quite like Mr. Gamgee. I was about to ask what the difficulty was when Mrs. Gamgee pulled me aside to speak."

"Mrs. Gamgee told me that the boy was your cousin Drogo's son. Your cousin Lobelia wanted to claim the child because then she could also claim the ponies Drogo had been raising to sell to the farmers. But Mrs. Gamgee informed me that the woman knew nothing of ponies or children and would most likely be a harm to them. I asked if they wanted to raise the child, as I would defend their chance to if needed. But they couldn't afford another, even with the bigger house. They instead pleaded with me to bring the child to you, as they believed that was what Drogo would have wanted."

Bilbo held his young cousin tightly to him. "Thank you, my Lady. The Gamgees were right. Lobelia would have made quite a mess of things."

"I was afraid I would as well. Frodo was quite reluctant to leave the Gamgees' babe, Samwise. If they were Dwarrow, I would have said they were most likely a Pair. Both seemed quite happy around the other. So I did promise the young one that I would persuade the King to let Samwise visit."

Dis laughed as Thorin looked up from taking in the sight of his One cradling the child. He startled, then replied quite firmly, "If Yavanna has chosen to make Pairs as her husband has, I will not be between them. Young Samwise is welcome here as soon as his parents say he is old enough to make the journey."

Frodo, upon seeing Thorin smile while saying his friend's name, threw his arms around the King.

Bilbo released the fauntling into Thorin's arms, then whispered, "We may have to journey to them. Most hobbits prefer to avoid adventures."

"Then we shall, for I will not deny this child love. It is the most precious gift one can give." Thorin closed his eyes as he felt his love for Bilbo began to expand towards the young one he held.

Then the King Under the Mountain turned so the fauntling could view the mountain behind them. "Welcome to Erebor, Frodo Baggins. Welcome home."

\----

Young Frodo settled into his new home quickly. His two uncles doted on him, and half the Dwarrow in the mountain tried to claim him as cousin as they watched him giggle and play with the Dwarrow children. The sight brightened everyone's day.

But this day he was not as cheery, because his Uncle Bilbo insisted he wear his formal clothes. The ones he had last worn at his parents' funeral.

"No!" Frodo yelled at Uncle Bilbo as he tore his arm out of the bright white shirt. A moment later, he ran out of the King's quarters and down the hall. 

In his flight to get away from the clothes, he bumped into Dori, who was on his way to see Bilbo. Taking in the sight of the fauntling's state of undress, the fussy dwarf shook his head. "You have decided to cause trouble on Bilbo's wedding day, haven't you?" Knowing that the child had only started speaking a few days ago (with "No," "Uncle," and "Lunch" being the most common words), the elder Ri didn't want for a reply. Instead he knelt down to be closer to the small hobbit's height and held out the tiny tunic he had draped over his arm. "Would you wear this?" he asked.

Frodo's eyes widened as he took in the blue clothes much like those both of his Uncles were now getting into. He nodded furiously and grabbed for the tunic. Dori tutted. "Arms up, let's see how it fits."

The young hobbit's arms went up, the tunic slid over them and down over his chest. The Master Tailor eyed the result critically. "It'll do. Now back to your uncles. It is almost time to start."

Frodo ran back into the royal quarters to show them his outfit. Dori chuckled as he heard Bilbo exclaim, "Thank Eru for Dori. Now sit down, before you become more mischievous than Nori!"

Bilbo would have been shocked to hear that it was _Ori_ who had been trouble as a child. Nori hadn't shown his wild side until he began to learn his craft.

But today Ori would record history. As the head scribe of Erebor, he would record the declarations of the Pair before they signed the wedding contract. He would also record the words of the King as the Consort was crowned.

Today was the day the Green Lady would bless Erebor by giving them two of her people.

The iron doors that had arrived the day before had just finished being secured when Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins took their places at the entrance to the mountain. They faced the crowd of Dwarrow who had assembled there. But then the doors slowly opened as Thorin had requested, to let the sunlight in. They revealed a crowd of men and elves on the stone outside, eagerly focused on the King of Erebor and his beloved. Shrugging, the Pair turned toward each other and ignored the crowds entirely.

So Thorin Oakenshield stared into his One's eyes as he declared, "Bilbo Baggins is truly a Master Burglar. For he has stolen me from death, strife, and gold. I was most willing to return to him, for he has given me hope and strength in abundance. He is my sun. The coldness that had invaded Erebor and myself will never return as long as he is here. So I sign this contract with trust in my eyes and love in my heart." And with that, he took the quill that Ori held and signed the paper declaring the marriage.

When he was finished, Bilbo met Thorin's eyes with a smile. "If I am a Burglar, then you are a miner. For you prodded and chipped away at the ice around my heart until it cracked. Ice I didn't even know was there! Then you gave me every reason to help you in your mad quest to make this my home. You have succeeded, dear one. So I sign this contract with trust in my eyes and love in my heart." He too took the quill from Ori and signed the scroll.

Once Ori retreated towards one of the doors, Thorin turned to the corner where Frodo stood with Nori and Gerod. The King nodded. "It is time, young Master Baggins."

Frodo then solemnly took a small pillow from Gerod and marched over to the King with it. Thorin smiled at him. "Thank you, Frodo," he whispered before taking the first object on it. 

The King held the silver crown above Bilbo's head. "This is the one who has fought for the kingdom the most. This is the one who fought me when I was on the brink of destroying it. He has sworn to spend his days reminding us that a home is what we want and need. As he has helped us gain it, he will help us keep it. To the Consort Under the Mountain!"

Thorin gently settled the crown into Bilbo's curls as the cheers rang out. Then with a smile, he picked up the second object on Frodo's pillow. When the jubilation from the crowd died down, he presented the flower made of jewels to Bilbo.

Bilbo stared at it with tears in his eyes. Even so, he admired the thirteen petals that varied in shape and color surrounding a jewel etched with a sun in the middle. "It's beautiful," he whispered.

"It is my promise to you, Urzud," Thorin replied quietly. "I and the others have learned to turn to you for help because you give us all you can. I will always turn to you, for you have given me my heart and my kingdom. And where I go, my people will follow. You are the Sun of Erebor."

"And I welcome the darkness when you are in it. For there is nothing to fear in the shadows created by your embrace." Bilbo leaned up to kiss Thorin gently.

Then Bilbo lifted Frodo into his arms as they went back into the mountain to celebrate with their people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are Number Twelve's fanart pieces for this fic:  
> https://twitter.com/Hamabi81237459/status/1339159322748706816?s=20  
> and  
> https://twitter.com/Hamabi81237459/status/1339162165593444352?s=20
> 
> I appreciate the work, and love the results!
> 
> Final edit finished 12/21/2020


End file.
